Ties That Bind
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: COMPLETE! Remus, still trying to cope with the loss of his best friend, must pull himself together in order to help the one that he loves deal with the loss herself, before her hatred for Bellatrix blinds her into doing something foolish. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

            _The night was darker than any other night, no moon to light up the land.  The breeze was cooler than usual for a Thursday night in mid-August, so cold that the woman standing in front of a set of large metal gates had to wear a black zip up sweatshirt.  She was a small woman, no taller than five feet, and remarkably thin yet her muscles were tone, and her incredibly long black hair was perfectly straight as it blew in the cool wind.  Her eyes were lovely shade of blue, and if hadn't been for the slightly insane look it her eyes, they would have been beautiful.  Her left eye twitched a bit as she looked at the dark grey mansion beyond the gates she lingered in front of.  Holding an axe in one hand she used the other to pull her wand out of the sleeve of her sweatshirt.   _

_"Alohomora." She said as she pointed her wand at the gates.  The hatch unlocked and she pushed the gates open.  She slowly walked through the gate and up the large horseshoe drive that lead to the front of the house.  She walked up to the front steps and looked at the crest on the front door.  The name that was engraved on the bottom of it cursed her very existence.  It shamed her, much like it did some others in her family.  She jiggled the handle on the door, finding that it was unlocked.  Thinking of how ignorant the homeowners were, she let her self in and slowly walked into the house.  She walked into the living room which was beautifully decorated in old wizarding antiques and expensive furniture.  She quickly walked to the back of the in the living room and walked up the stairs.  She's glad the family didn't have any children, thinking about the horror they would see in the morning would have caused the woman to turn around.  But, once reaching the top of the stairs, she quickly walked down the hall to a set of large french doors leading into the master bedroom.  She quietly opened the door and tip toed in.  She walked around to the bed where she saw a woman and her good for nothing husband asleep.  She held the axe up over her head, bumping the bed on the way up.  _

_"Bellanne, what are you doing?" the woman lying in bed screamed waking her husband._

_"Hey," Bellanne smirked as she brought the axe down on the woman's torso.  Her husband tried to get up and run for his wand but Bellanne was too quick with the axe and quickly swung it, at him catching him in the neck._

_"Bellanne!" The woman tried to scream as she bled to death, "Bellanne!"_

"BELLANNE!" A voice came from behind her, "BELLANNE!"  

"Huh?" She answered hazily.

"Did you hear everything we just told you?" Mad-eye Moody asked her.

"Uh, yea," Bellanne barely choked out as she looked down into the snifter of whiskey she held.  Remus took a seat next to her.

"You ok?  Anything you want me to do?" He asked her softly.  The girl was silent as she looked down into her drink.

"Will you explain it all to Cordelia?" Bellanne asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  

"You know I will." Remus said as he wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her forehead.

"I think Hermione and Ginny are telling her about Hogwarts upstairs, do you want me to go and get her?"  Molly Weasley offered to her.

"NO!" Bellanne's head snapped up, "not right now."

"She's going to figure it out sooner or later." Tonks said.

"Don't worry, we won't wait too long to tell her.  But not now, maybe when I take her to Diagon Alley to get her school books."  Bellanne said as she wiped another stray tear from her eye and swallowed the snifters contents in one gulp.

"We're all going the alley tomorrow, dear," Molly said, "Why don't you just come with us tomorrow?  You'll know when the time is right."

"Right," Smiled Bellanne.  She was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "Sirius would have been so excited to know that she was accepted at Hogwarts.  I wish he could be here to see her off."  Bellanne trembled out before she broke down in tears.  Remus wrapped his arms around her protectively and let her cry into him.

"He'll be watching, you know he will." Remus whispered to her.  Molly couldn't stand the site of seeing Bellanne cry, beginning to cry herself; she excused herself to the kitchen.  Everyone else took the moment to let them be alone and slowly removed themselves from the room.  Most everyone took to the kitchen, where Molly was drying her eyes.

"I'm glad he's here for her," Molly said.

"He should be," said Tonks, "He hasn't been around for anything else."  
  


"It's not our place to pass judgment on their decisions."  Arthur Weasley said.

"I'm not judging," Tonks argued, "I'm just saying I'm glad he's here because he should be."

"Look, why don't you all change the bloody topic." Mad-Eye said, "Like what's for dinner tonight, Molly.  With all these people here you're bound to be cooking something."

"We're not eating until Harry arrives tonight." Molly said, "But, I'm making Cornish hens, mashed potatoes, and such.  I should probably get started."

"I'll help." Tonks offered.  Molly looked at her wearily.

"Why don't you go up and get the girls to come help us in the kitchen." Molly said.  Tonks smiled as she took the back way out of the kitchen as to avoid the living room.

"I've got some business to attend to, myself." Mad-Eye said, "I'll be back later this evening."  With that Mad-Eye Moody staggered out of the kitchen.  

"Arthur, aren't you going to meet up with Bill and Charlie?" Molly asked of her husband.

"You're right I am." Arthur said, "I totally forgot, I hope I'm not running too late.  With all the commotion going on here, it slipped my mind."

"Well get going then, I'll see you tonight." Molly said giving him a kiss on his cheek then shooing him out of the kitchen.

            Arthur walked into the living room to see Remus sitting alone in the living room with his head in his hands.  Arthur silently thanked the gods that his hair wasn't turning grey as quickly as Remus.

"You alright, Lad." Arthur said.

"I don't know," Remus sighed, "Bell is so upset, which she has every right to be and I don't know how Cordelia is going to take it."

"You'll know what to do when the time is right." Arthur said, "Well I will you see later."  With that he walked out the front door.  Remus sat on the couch and leaned his head back over it and closed his eyes. 

****************************************************************************************************

            James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat with the rest of their house and third year students as a load of first years began to walk in.  They all watched with smiles on their faces as the young children nervously walked to the front of the hall.  Sirius seemed more intent on watching the students than the others.  The last in the crowd of first years was a small girl with a pale complexion and shoulder length black hair.  Sirius smiled at waved to her.

"Is that Bellanne?" James asked, "She looks nervous."

"She's worried about being sorted into Slytherin." Sirius said.

"I'd be worried about that too." James laughed, "The bulk of them being ugly and all."

"You might have to stop saying that if she's sorted there." Peter metioned.

"He wouldn't have anyone to tear down then." Remus laughed.  They all had a good chuckle before the sorting began.  As the sorting began Sirius looked across the room to see his cousin Andromeda smiling at him from the Ravenclaw table.  He and Bellanne were closer though.  If she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, he'd be content knowing she was with her sister.  But just beyond her, he saw another pair from the family, Bellatrix and Narcissa.  Unfortunately, Andromeda and Bellanne had to deal with these two more often than he did.  The two were staring back at Sirius with usual look of disgust.   

"Black, Bellanne!" Professor McGonagall called out.  Sirius watched intently as his cousin walked up the steps to the sorting hat.  She carefully sat in the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  Sirius looked across to see Bellatrix and Narcissa with hopeful looks on their faces.  It was several moments before the hat made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out.  Sirius let out a sigh of relief knowing that she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin.  He smiled as he watched his cousin walk to the Ravenclaw table and take a seat next to Andromeda who instantly gave her a hug.

"Watch this." Sirius smirked.  He stood up with a goblet in his hand.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus questioned him.  

"Hey Bellatrix!" Sirius shouted.  Both Bellatrix and Narcissa looked in his direction.  Sirius raised his goblet and smiled at them before he took a drink.  Both women looked at him again with a disgusted face before they turned to their friends.  Andromeda and Bellanne both smiled and laughed at Sirius.

"That's great, Sirius."  Peter laughed, "We haven't even been here an hour and you're already causing trouble."

"Yea, but it's worth it." James laughed. 

****************************************************************************************************

            Remus sat up and laughed at the memory of that day, just then a door swung open slamming against its back wall, which almost instantly caused the portrait of Mrs. Black to begin screaming.  Remus shot a silencing charm at it as Severus Snape walked into the hall. 

"Good evening." Remus greeted, "Good news I hope?"

"No, I'm just delivering the Wolfsbane Potion for you." Severus said handing the potion bottle to Remus.

"Right, the moon."  Remus swallowed hard just thinking about it.

"Have you told the girl?" Severus asked.

"About an hour ago."

"Have someone boil it for you tonight." Severus said.  Just then the kitchen door swung open and a girl of about 11 with long brown hair walked in.  She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Professor Snape.

"I'll see you soon, Severus." Remus said as he watched Severus march out of the house.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked as she crawled onto the couch next to Remus.

"That was Professor Severus Snape.  He's going to be your potions master when you get to Hogwarts." Remus told her, the child put on a look of worry as Remus told her, "His bark is worse than his bite."

"I hope so." Cordelia said, "Are you coming to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Mom and me to get my things for school?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Remus smiled at her.

"I mean I'm only here for a few weeks before I go to school.  It's not often I get to see my dad." Cordelia looked, almost, broken hearted at Remus.

"Cordelia Lupin!" Bellanne shouted from the upper ledge, "What have I told you about guilt trips?"

"I'm sorry." Cordelia sighed.

"I know you are, now go finish helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen." Bellanne instructed her daughter.  Remus and Bellanne watched her walk back into the kitchen.

"She's right, Bell." Remus said, "It's not often she gets to see me."

"Remus, I can't talk about it right now." Bellanne said as she walked down the stairs.

"I know, but she's going to be upset when I can't go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Remus said as he walked closer to her.

"You're the one who decided that you were too dangerous to be around us, you were the one who asked me not to tell her.  You asked for things to be this way, not me." Bellanne snapped at him, "You think this has been easy for me."

"I never said it was." Remus sighed standing up, "But it's not any easier on me either.  I see you maybe, if I'm lucky, once every couple years.  I correspond to my daughter through owls.  You think I like things like this?"  Both were silent for a moment as they stared down each other.  Bellanne's look softened first.

"You know what though," Bellanne smiled at him as she leaned her head against his chest, "I'm just glad you'll be there to see her off to school in two weeks, and I'm glad you're here now."  Remus kissed the top of her head as he placed one hand around her shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2

            The following day went as expected on Diagon Alley.  Harry, Ron and Hermione had shown Cordelia all over the place.  They helped her pick out a beautiful brown owl that she instantly named Sofia.  Her wand was particularly difficult to find.  It took the shop keeper 3 explosions and the singeing of Ron's eyes brows to find the right one.  But, by the end of the day Cordelia's new trunk was full of school books and other various items needed for school.  But, as Remus predicted the previous day, Cordelia was disheartened by her father's absence on the shopping trip.  Everyone had returned home late from the alley and about everyone went to bed shortly thereafter.  Bellanne however stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed.  She wondered the house for quite sometime until she found herself in Sirius's room.  She stood in the doorway wondering to herself if she should leave every thing in its place, or pack it up.  A few stray tears fell down her cheeks and she remember them hiding from their family in his room.  She remembered how he had always left his window open so she could get in without alerting the rest of the family.  

****************************************************************************************************

"Packing!" Bellanne shrieked as she slammed the door to Sirius' room, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not staying here." Sirius said, "I don't know where I'm going yet."  
  


"Take me with you." Bellanne demanded.

"You know I can't." Sirius said in a low voice, "I'm almost of age, so they really can't say anything about me leaving, but you…I could be charged with kidnapping."  
  


"Like my parents would even care," Bellanne snapped, "one less muggle lover here for them to deal with."

"You're yelling at me like I don't know what you deal with." Sirius snapped back.

"I don't think you know what my end is like." 

"Oh?" Sirius sarcastically questioned, "Then tell me what your end is like, and we'll see how different it is."

"Father keeps telling me that if I don't "shape up" he's going to arrange a marriage to Lucas MALFOY!!" She screamed at him, "MALFOY!  You know Lucius Malfoy? His cousin."  Sirius was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You'd never go through with it anyway, plus you're only fourteen."

"He'll bind it to me, where will I go then." She sighed.

"I don't know, Bell, but I've got the chance to get out now, and I'm taking it."

"I'm not asking you to stay; I'm telling you take me with you."

"You know I can't." Sirius yelled back in frustration, "It's not like I'll never see you again.  Once I graduate from Hogwarts, wherever I live you can stay with me there, and you can visit me when I figure out where I'm going."  Bellanne said nothing to him, as the last of his stuff packed itself in his trunk, "I'm leaving Bell." He said as he opened his window and tossed the trunk out the window, "Don't tell me you're going to let me leave without saying good bye." Bellanne looked at him with heartbroken eyes as he walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Bye." Bellanne mumbled out.

"I'll send you an owl when I get there."

"You better, jerk." She half-smiled.  Sirius smiled back at her as she climbed down his window and fell to his yard.  Bellanne walked to the window to watch the only person who ever cared about her walk away pulling his trunk behind him.

****************************************************************************************************

She shut the door to Sirius' room and headed to her own bedroom.  As she walked, out from a curtain Kreatcher popped out, still mumbling obscenities under his breath.  Bellanne reached down and picked up the elf by his head and looked at him in the eye.

"You listen to me, you snotty little shit.  I have no need for a house elf, if not for the fact that you've been in this family for several years, I'd free you right now." Bellanne scorned him, "If you continue talking in this manner to me, or my daughter, I will give you sock and hat and send you on your way.  Do you want to be freed?"  Frightened, Kreatcher shook his head in the negative, "Then, as your new mistress, I'm ordering you to behave and when you die, I'll put your head on the wall with the rest." She put him back on the ground.  Kreatcher ran off in the direction of the kitchen as Bellanne made her way to her bedroom for the night.  

            The next morning Bellanne woke up extremely early, daylite hadn't even broke yet.  She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and blue tank top, which she wore under a black zip up sweatshirt.  She grabbed her broom and her wand and opened her window.  She kicked off the ground and flew out the window.  She flew over the lake to the large island in the center where she spent a good deal of her teenage years hiding from her family.  She jumped off her broom right before her touch down and grabbed her broom as she fell to the ground.  The plants on the ground were wilting from the lack of sun that rarely ever reached them.  She walked into the forest enjoying the sounds of nature and the cool breeze blowing around her.  She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt herself being followed.  She turned around to see a man-sized grey wolf following her.  She was scared, but she vowed not to let it show because she was unsure of what Remus was capable of in this state.  She slowly moved towards a tree and sat down next to it.  The werewolf got down on all fours and growled viciously at Bellanne as it moved closer to her.  Bellanne continued to show no fear.  The animal crawled up to her and growled in her face.  Bellanne knew what he would say if he had a voice.

"No." She whispered to him as the sun began to rise.  Almost instantly the hair on the animal in front of her began to retract and the animal began to look more like a man again.  Remus looked her with his weak eyes before he collapsed on top of her.

"Are you crazy?" Remus mumbled to her as she took the fallen man in her arms and held him close.

"Yes." She smiled as she laid her head on top of his.  She pulled out her wand and waved it over Remus covering him in a cloak.  She ran her hands through his hair taking in his gruff scent from hours in the forest.  It wasn't often she got moments like this, but she, like him, wished for moments like these without the previous circumstances.

            Later that afternoon, Cordelia, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were playing a board game in the main hall when Remus came down the stairs.  Still looking weak but feeling better after a bath and some sleep.  Cordelia cast an upset glance at her father and said nothing as she continued to play the game.  Remus stopped and watched the four play.

****************************************************************************************************

            James and Remus walked into the library with their school books in their attempt to give studying a try.  Being in their 5th year, the homework had piled on worse than ever now.  With James and Sirius chronically in detention, and Remus's reoccurring "illness", the three were falling behind in their studies.  Their only hope was Peter, whom couldn't be counted on too much.  The two took a seat at a large table and dropped their books.

"Sirius is in detention until when?" Remus asked.

"Probably until at least 8 or 9." James said, "So we need to get a head on this so he can try and catch up."

"Not that he cares about being behind." Remus laughed, "What's first, Potions or Charms?"

"Charms, because we can glide through that essay." James replied as the two opened their books.  

"This is stupid, Andi." The two boys heard a soft voice sigh.  They looked over to see Andromeda and Bellanne staring into a crystal ball. 

"It's not stupid Bell." Andromeda said, "This is a tool that can either be used for fun or profit."

"I'm not seeing anyone's future." Bellanne sighed, "or mine for that matter."

"Because you're not relaxed, you're stressing out over it."

"I have a test tomorrow and I'm not going to be able to do anything."

"I'm surprised they let trash like you in this school." Narcissa commented from across the room.  Bellanne turned around with fire in her eyes.  James and Remus looked up from their books and watched the scene unfold with interest.

"Should we step in?" Remus asked about to stand up, "He'd want us to."  
  


"Wait." James replied grabbing his arm, "This may get interesting."

"Well, you are my sister," She announced loudly, "so you know what they say about "birds of a feather." 

"The way you shame our family is despicable; befriending mud bloods and creatures of another sort." Bellatrix said glaring at Remus. James glared back at her.

"Mind your own business, Bellatrix." James said out loud.

"Mind your own, this is family." Narcissa snapped back.  Bellanne stood up quickly, grabbed the crystal ball and hurled it at Narcissa.  The crystal whizzed less than an inch from Narcissa's head before it smashed against the wall behind her.  The entire library stopped what they were doing and watched the family fallout.

"You are not my family." Bellanne snapped before she grabbed her books and walked out of the library.  Everyone was silent as they watched her leave. 

"I'm going to check on her." Remus whispered to James.  No one said a word when Remus got up and walked out of the library as well.  Andromeda got out her wand and waved it around in a circle.  The pieces of the broken ball assembled themselves and floated back over to her.

"Honestly, do you two always have to pick fights with her?" Andromeda said as she too picked up her books and walked out.

            Remus walked down several hallways in search of Bellanne.  After a good while of pointless walking around, Remus found himself in the fourth floor corridor.  He heard a few sniffles and some mumbling about being born into the wrong family.  He chuckled as he walked towards the ledge she was sitting on.

"Am I in trouble?" Bellanne spoke first.

"Nope." Remus told her, "Andromeda fixed the ball, so Narcissa has no proof."  She mustered out some sort of smile at those words, "Don't let the anger over take you like that.  You're much stronger than that."

"They're not your family." Bellanne said, "Andromeda and Sirius are much stronger."

"Don't let Sirius fool you." Remus smirked

"This isn't how family should be." Bellanne sighed as her tears dried themselves. 

****************************************************************************************************

"This isn't how family should be." Those words have lurked inside Remus' mind for several years.

"Cordelia we need to talk sweetie." Remus said as he walked over to their game.

"I'm busy, Dad."  
  


"Cordelia, it's important we talk." Remus sternly told her.  Cordelia sighed, "Come on, sweetie, let's go for a walk."  Cordelia stood up and walked with her father back up the stairs and followed him into the drawing room. 

"Why are we in here?" Cordelia asked, "Mom told me to stay out of here."

"I want to show you something."  Remus said as he pointed to the Black family tree. 

"What is that?" Cordelia asked.

"This is the linage of your family, all your Cousins, Aunts, and Uncles.  Of course, this is just your mother's side.  My side is rather small." Remus said.

"There are a lot."  Cordelia smiled, "Where's Aunt Andi? And Uncle Sirius? And Mom for that matter?"  Remus took a seat on the small couch and signaled her to come sit next to him. 

"Your grandparents are part of one of the most prominent wizarding families this age has seen.  Your mother, Sirius and Andromeda had different views than the rest of the family and were cast out.  Sirius ran away from home when he was sixteen."  
  


"Where did he go?"

"He went to live with Harry's parents." Remus continued to explain, "Your mothers sisters are up there, Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"I've heard mom talk about them." Cordelia said, "Followers of you-know-who." She whispered.

"They still are sweetie." Remus started as Cordelia moved to sit on the couch next to him, "This past year has been harsh one, with the rise of You-know-who." He dared not say the name in front of her.

"That's why mom said we were moving here."  Cordelia said, "She said you actually went into battle with him."  
  


"Well, not exactly, I was more trying to get Harry and his friends out of the Ministry, but your Uncle went head to head with one of You-Know-Who's most powerful followers."

"Wow, I'll have to ask him about it when he arrives." Cordelia smiled with excitement.  Just then the door to the drawing room opened and a teary eyed Bellanne walked in, "Mom, what's wrong?"  Bellanne signaled to her daughter not to ask.  Cordelia looked back to her father in worry.

"Sweetie, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries." Remus choked on his words.  Cordelia looked horrified at his words.  Bellanne tried her best to not cry in front of her, but found it was too difficult.

"No," Cordelia barely spoke, "he can't…he's coming…he's not…" Cordelia didn't want to believe her fathers words, but the tears that were running down her mothers cheeks and were threatening to fall from her fathers eyes gave her all the truth she needed, "Mom?"  Remus pulled two handkerchiefs from his pockets and handed one to Bellanne and handed the other to Cordelia, but she didn't take it.  Instead she climbed into her fathers arms and cried on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Remus said as he stroked her hair and back.  Bellanne tried wiping her tears that just continued to fall, but was finding it a lost cause.  She looked up at the family tree on the wall and scowled at it.

"Always pure." She huffed.  She looked at the tree for a few more minutes before she spit on tree.  Bellanne took a seat next to Remus on the couch with their daughter.  Bellanne leaned her head on Remus' shoulder as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes, as Remus sweetly kissed his daughters forehead then leaned his head on top of Bellanne's.    


	3. Chapter 3

            The next two weeks moved on rather quickly, and before Cordelia knew it, she was walking through Kings Cross on her way to Platform 9 ¾ , along with the Weasley's, Harry, and her parents.  It was an exceptionally good day for her.  She smiled as she ran through wall sending her to the Hogwarts Express.  As they crossed over Cordelia's eyes lit up at the site of the train.  Remus and Bellanne walked hand-in-hand behind their daughter whose excitable energy was comforting to watch.

"Mom, it's beautiful." Cordelia gasped as they walked further onto the platform, "Is this what you took too?"

"It's been taking students to Hogwarts long before my parents were born."  Remus told her.  Just then, Bellanne received a push from someone behind.  If Remus hadn't caught her on the fall she might have hit her face on the platform.  Remus helped Bellanne back to her feet and the three of them looked to their right to see Narcissa seeing her own son, Draco, off on the train.  Narcissa sent a childish smile at her sister.

"Why Remus Lupin." Narcissa acted though she was shocked to see him, "Don't tell me they're allowing you to teach at the school again?  That would be a shame." 

"Mom who's that." Cordelia whispered.

"My sister, Narcissa."  Bellanne told her daughter. 

"No, just seeing my daughter off."  Remus replied to her with a smile.

"Daughter?" Narcissa gasped as she started to walk over.

"Stop, Narcissa, right where you are." Bellanne snapped.

"You just continue to taint our family's blood line, don't you?" Narcissa huffed.

"Better tainted than pure." Bellanne smirked back, "Well, sweetie are you ready to go."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are already on the train." Remus said to his daughter.

"I guess so." Cordelia said as she looked at the train, "Mom are you going to be ok without me?"  Bellanne got down to her daughters level.

"Of course I am," Bellanne smiled at her daughter, "Maybe I'll travel, maybe I'll even clean."

"Maybe I should stay to see that." Cordelia smiled.

"Go on, darling." Remus said as he gave his daughter a hug, "I'll keep and eye on her." He whispered to her.  

"Don't lie." Cordelia smiled at her father.  Cordelia then turned to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Write me when you get there." Bellanne told her, "I better see Sofia on a regular basis."

"You will mom."

"Ok, get on." Bellanne told her.  Cordelia then hopped up onto the train and stood in the door way and waved to her mother and father.  Bellanne started to cry a bit as she waved back.  

"It's never easy." Mrs. Weasley said walking up to them with Mr. Weasley, as she dried her own tears, "You think at least I'd be used to it by now."  Bellanne chuckled through her tears as she wiped them away.

"Well I think we best be going." Mr. Weasley said, "Perhaps we can all go grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds good." Remus said.

            Later that evening, Molly and Arthur had returned to the Burrow leaving Bellanne and Remus at 12 Grimmauld Place.  Bellanne stood in the doorway of, what used to be, her Aunt's bedroom and stared at the emptiness of it.  She tried to remember what it looked like with furniture in it.  She remembered how vein she was.  Just then, Remus came up behind her and put one hand on her waist.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"This was my Aunt's room." Bellanne replied, "She and my mother were very close.  This is where I told her about our trip."

"I remember."

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne walked into her Aunt's room, where her mother sat at the vanity set carefully applying make up.  Her mother slammed her makeup on the table top and looked at her daughter.  Her Aunt looked utterly disgusted at the site of her niece.  Bellanne was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in various places, a black tank top and a leather jacket over top of it.

"Do you have to wear such things in my presence?" Her mother snarled at her.

"I'm not going to be here long." Bellanne snapped back at her mother, "I'm leaving for the rest of the summer."

"Where do you think you're going to go?" Her Aunt laughed in disbelief.  
  


"I'm going to travel Europe with a friend." Bellanne huffed.

"Not that friend of your cousin's is it?" Her mother fumed  
  


"What do you care if it is?" Bellanne snapped, "This is my life, this is how I choose to live it, and you can't stop me no matter how hard you try."

"You're right I can't." Her mother snapped at her, "Before you leave, I want your belongings out of the house, because you're not welcome back."

"Thank the Gods." Bellanne snapped before she walked out of the room.  Bellanne walked down the stairs and out the door without a word to anyone.  She walked down the walk where Remus sat on a motorcycle waiting for her.

"Things go ok?" Remus asked her.

"As good as can be expected, they kicked me out of the house like I knew they would."  Bellanne said as she kissed his cheek.

"Did you tell Sirius you were traveling over your holiday?" Remus said as Bellanne sat down on the bike behind him.

"Umm," She hesitated, "no." She said as she put her arms around his waist.

"We are going to have a long talk about this when we get to the Channel." Remus sternly told her.

"The Channel?" Bellanne smiled at him, "Why are we going to the channel first."

"Because we're taking a boat into France." Remus said as they started off on their trip.

****************************************************************************************************

"I remember the hardest part of that summer finding secluded enough woodlands for you." Bellanne laughed as she walked out of her Aunt's room.

"I thought it was when Sirius figured out how to use a telephone and he called us in Prague and you answered the telephone." Remus laughed as he walked with her down the hall.

"Oh yea," Bellanne sighed as she smiled as she opened the door to her room.

"I remember you hanging up on him and demanding we pack and leave Prague before he came there." Remus continued laughed.

"What like I wanted my cousin to kill my boyfriend?" Bellanne laughed as she pulled a large book of her shelf and sat down on the floor.

****************************************************************************************************

"This thing is going off." Bellanne said to Remus pointing to the phone.

"Pick up the telephone and say "hello." Remus told her as he sipped his coffee at the table in their room.

"No."  
  


"Just do it." Remus told her again.  Bellanne sheepishly picked up the phone.

"Hello." She answered in a sweetly innocent sounding voice.

"Hello." Came a gruff voice on the other end, "Bell?"

"Sirius?" Bellanne said recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing in Prague?" Sirius growled into the phone.

"Oh Shit, Sirius." Bellanne said as she slammed the phone down.

"You just hung up on him." Remus said calmly.

"Remus get your stuff, we have to leave Prague."

"Why?"  
  


"He's going to come here and…and…who knows what'll happen." Bellanne said.

"Bell," Remus said, again calmly, as he sipped coffee, "When we were in Amsterdam, a month ago, did you send that letter to him like you told me you did?"  Bellanne looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"No." She squeaked out.

"Why not?" He asked as he calmly sipped his coffee again.

"'cause." 

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He said as he motioned for Bellanne to come to him.  She slowly walked over to him.  Once she was close enough, he took her hand and pulled her into his lap, "Out with it."

"Because I knew he'd worry himself sick, and I wanted this trip to be worry free." Bellanne smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nice try." He smirked at her, "You won't even tell him about us, so you've got to be worried about something."

"He's always been over protective, Remus."  Bellanne sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Honestly, I don't care how close you two are, you're still in love with me, and I'm like his sister…"  Just then the phone rang again.

"Answer the phone and tell him." Remus said, "He can either love the idea or hate it, but it's not going to change the way I feel about you."

****************************************************************************************************

"He wasn't all that mad." Remus said as he flipped through the pages of photo album Bellanne had taken out, "Ah, here we are in Florence."  
  


"We had a good time that summer." Bellanne smiled as she looked out the window.  Remus closed the book and set it aside.

"Bell, I uh," He tried to start.

"Remus, don't." Bellanne sighed, "I know you're leaving tomorrow.  I guess I just got used to you being here.  I should have learned by now."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Bellanne said.

"Excuse me." Remus snapped at her.

"I'm sorry." Bellanne sighed, "What else do you want me to say, Remus.  Go ahead, I understand fully why you've chosen this life for us.  I told you when I married you that I could take care of you, but you couldn't handle that."

"But you don't understand." Remus snapped again.

"I never have." Bellanne sighed with tears threatening to fall from her face, "I never will, not matter how many times you explain it, it will never make sense.  " Bellanne turned away from him as tears ran down her cheeks.  Remus walked around to face her and pulled her hands away from her face, "I need you now, more than ever."

"Until I can find a way to ensure your safety and Cordelia's during the moon, I have to be away."  He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest again, "But I'm here tonight, can we have that?"  Bellanne looked up from his chest, and he wiped her tears away.  Then, sweetly and softly, he took her lips in his own and held her tightly, as though he never wanted to let go.

_Thank you to my few reviewers._

_Bell-__  Thank_ you for reviewing.  It means a lot especially since I have so little at this point.  There will be a few more memories of Sirius in there too.  One coming up in later chapter literally depressed me for days. __

_Starheart20-  Everything will come together, I promise.  If there is anything you need help in understand, please, don't hesitate to send an E-mail._

_Cherry13- Oh I can't even tell you how hard I cried when Sirius "died." I still don't believe it.  I have a firm belief that he'll be back, that he's alive._


	4. Chapter 4

            _Bellanne stood on a mountaintop, bleeding, half broken, struggling to stay on her feet.  She held her left side tightly trying to cover a large gash taken to her side.  The blood that was flowing from her wound was beginning to freeze on her fingers.  The snow blew around her, creating a haze that made it difficult to see.  A large dark form stood in the distance, growling and breathing, what she thought was, smoke.  Bellanne weakly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the beast.  The growling became louder._

_"Avada Kedavra!!" Bellanne screamed as her wand produced a green flash of light. But, to her dismay, the creature in front of her expelled an abundance of fire which consumed Bellanne's curse.  Her eyes went wide as the fire consumed her. __ Screaming, like she had never screamed in her life, as the fire burned her body; it was more that her already feeble body could take.  Losing her footing on the mountaintop, she slipped off, falling into the nothingness of the night sky._

            Bellanne woke up with a dreadful start.  Desperately gasping for air, she looked around at the darkness of her room.  Almost certain she'd see the beast from her dream.  She looked to her right hoping that Remus might still be lying next to her, but like she already knew.  He was gone, leaving only a note on his pillow.  A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she picked up the note and opened it.  Three simple words were written on the paper warmed her heart like they always did, but it still wasn't enough to ease the loneliness she felt.  She could still hear the sounds and smell of their love from the night before.  She cursed herself for even letting it come to that, knowing he'd be gone before she woke.  She cried, not because she was angry with him, but because for the first time in her 33 years, she was totally alone.

            Meanwhile, Cordelia was preparing for her first day of classes.  She walked down the long corridors of the school trying to make her way towards The Great Hall.  She stopped in front of the doors and smoothed out her skirt and straightened vest.  She then loosened her tie just a bit so she was no longer choking on it.  She scowled as she looked at the colors.  Sighing, she walked in to see most everyone eating breakfast.  Her eyes dropped when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table.  She smiled to them and hid a small wave as she went to sit with her own house, Slytherin.  She took a seat at the end of the table and started to eat breakfast.

"I can't believe she was sorted into Slytherin." Hermione huffed, "That hat made a huge mistake."

"No kidding," Ron started in, "I wonder if she sent Bellanne a letter yet?"

"I don't care if she's in Slytherin, I'm still going to be friends with her." Harry huffed.

"We were friends with her before, and we'll remain friends with her." Hermione said in agreement with Harry.  At that moment they watched as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson took a seat next to Cordelia.

"I wonder what he's saying to her." Harry seethed as he watched them converse.

"I know who you are." Cordelia said to Draco in a snotty tone, "I don't need your prissy introduction."

"Oh come on now, Cordelia, we're family now." Pansy said to her in a motherly tone, "If we can't all get along here and have the same goals, what hope do we have?"

"According to your mother," Cordelia said looking at Draco, "I'm just a tainted product in your blood line.  So, really, we're not family." 

"My mother doesn't quite see the potential in you that I do." Draco said.

"Just leave me alone." Cordelia said with a wicked eye, "We'll get along fine if you just stay away from me.  I don't like you, I want to like you and I certainly don't want to know you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm not." Cordelia said as she got up from her half eaten breakfast and left the hall.  Draco and Pansy looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.  Hermione got up from her table and marched out of the hall after Cordelia.

"Hey Potter, it looks like your friend has a bit of an attitude problem, I wonder who she picked that up from." Draco said.

"She's your cousin." Ron snapped back.

            Cordelia was sitting in the courtyard, looking, with a smile on her face, into the bright new day ahead of her.  The first year was disheartened about being sorted into Slytherin, but promised herself to not become like the bulk of them.  She looked out of the archway leading outside the castle walls and saw a gigantic oak tree.  It was larger than any tree she had ever seen living in Scotland.  She began walking towards the tree, and only then did she notice how ugly it was.  The branches were long and the leaves were huge.  Just then Hermione came running up behind her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I want a closer look at this tree.  It's bigger than anything I've ever seen." Cordelia replied.

"From what everyone tells me, after graduation students will magically carve their names in the tree."  Hermione told her as they reached the oak tree.  The two girls looked at it with amazement.

"Hermione look, there's James Potter." Cordelia said, "Try to find my Uncle's."  The two girls looked all over the tree but were unable to find Sirius name, but what they did find something else.

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne laid in the courtyard reading a book on charms.  The breeze of the spring day was warm and cozy.  Bellanne was nearing the end of her fifth year, while her cousin and his friends were preparing to graduate.  Rumor had it that James and Lily planned on marrying shortly after graduation.  A shadow cast over Bellanne making it difficult to read her book, she looked up to see Remus standing above her.

"Hey." She said with a beautiful smile on her face, "How goes graduation plans?"

"Boring." He replied as he took a seat on the ground next to her, "I'd rather be out here.  I have to be back there in 20 minutes, former Prefect duties."

"Sounds fun," Bellanne lied with a smiled, "What are your plans for the summer?"

"That's just what I was going to ask you."

"Why?" Bellanne asked.  Remus was about to speak, but could hear Sirius' voice carrying loudly in the distance.  Remus stood up.

"Come on, Sirius is coming and unless you want to tell him now…" That was all Remus had to say before Bellanne was at his side following him outside the school grounds.

"What's this all about?" Bellanne asked him as they reached the large oak tree.

"I'm going to travel Europe this summer, from the day we get out of school until the end of August."  Remus said to her, "I've always wanted to do it."  
  


"What about James and Lily's wedding?" Bellanne asked trying to search for truth in the rumor.

"I'll be back for that, but I plan on being gone most of the summer." Remus replied.  Bellanne nodded with an emotionless face and looked away from him.  Remus guided her face back to his with a smile on his, "But, I don't want to go alone.  I want you to come with me."  Bellanne smiled sweetly at him, "There's so much to see.  Sirius told me that he'll let me borrow this motorcycle of his, but…"  
  


"He's letting you borrow it?" Bellanne asked in amazement as she leaned against the tree, "He won't even let me ride on it."

"He's letting me borrow it, and I was planning on taking it, if you're going to ride with me."  

"I'd have to tell him about us." Bellanne sighed as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"What can he do now?" Remus said as he got out his wand.  A red light expelled from the end of his wand and appeared to be gauging something into the tree, "I mean unless you're ashamed to be known as courting a Lycan."  
  


"I would never," Bellanne started to yell, but caught herself, as she pushed herself off the tree "I would never be ashamed of that." She whispered.

"I know, I just don't understand why you won't tell him." Remus said as he continued to prod away at the tree.

"Because, I don't want anything to come between you two, I'm not worth losing your best friend over."

"Bell," Remus started as he finished with the tree, "If I were in Sirius position, I would feel better knowing my cousin was seeing of my friends."  Bellanne moved next to him to see what he had carved.  She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell him before we go on our trip." She smiled at him.

****************************************************************************************************

"That's so sweet." Hermione said as she and Cordelia stared at the "Remus & Bellanne '78" carved into the trunk of the tree.

"But my mom didn't graduate until 2 years later," Cordelia wondered, "do you think they've been together that long?"

"It looks that way."

"You'd think after all these years together they'd find a way to live together." Cordelia said as they walked back onto the grounds.

"Have you ever asked your mom why Professor Lupin doesn't live with you?" Hermione asked.

"I used to, but she gets really upset and starts crying." Cordelia replied, "So I've learned to just let it go and live with it."  Hermione and Cordelia walked back into the castle and headed to their respective classes.  Meanwhile, Draco and Pansy stood unseen by the two girls next to the archway smiling to themselves.

"This is too good of an opportunity to pass up, Draco." Pansy told him.

"We have to take this carefully." Draco smirked.

            Bellanne sat on the living room love seat with her feet on the coffee table and a rocks glass full of ice and vodka resting between her hands on her lap.  She had her head leaned back on the couch, and at first glance one would think she was asleep.  It was more enjoyment of the silence.  As Bellanne smiled in the quiet, the front door opened and Tonks walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Auntie."  Tonks greeted as she walked in tripping over the coat rack.

"Are you part of the "Make sure Bellanne doesn't go insane" brigade?" She asked as she took a large sip from her glass.

"No," Tonks asked in confusion as she set the coat rack back up, "What would make you ask that?"

"Nothing." Bellanne sighed.

"So, I'm here to help you with things because I have no life." Tonks laughed as she plopped down on the couch next to her, "What's on the agenda."

"Nothing today." Bellanne smiled, "See what I'm doing right now, this is it all day."  Bellanne stood up with her empty glass in hand as the side window burst open and a snowy white owl came through it with a letter in hand.  Tonks caught the owl and Bellanne removed the letter attached to it.

"Who's it from?" Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore." Bellanne replied as they took the owl into the kitchen to give it some water.

"Open it." Tonks said with a grin, "I'll get the water."  Tonks opened a cupboard, and very carefully pulled out a small dish while Bellanne opened the letter.

"I guess this is for both of us." Bellanne said reading the letter.

"What does it say?" Tonks asked as she filled the bowl.

"Dumbledore wants us at the school the day after tomorrow for a meeting." Bellanne said, "He'll tell us what it's about then."

"I hope it's a job, and something fun."  Tonks smirked as she gave the water to the owl.  Bellanne just rolled her eyes at her niece.


	5. Chapter 5

            Cordelia sat in the library alone doing her reading assignment for History of Magic.  She was content to be there by herself, proving to have fewer distractions when Ron and Hermione weren't bickering.  But, as Cordelia was enjoying the silence, almost on cue, Pansy Parkinson walked up to her table.

"Hi Cordelia," She smiled at her, "What's the topic of the night?"

"History of magic." Cordelia said with little emotion.

"Oh I love history, it's my best subject.  If you ever need help with anything, just come to me, I've got books on everything."  Pansy smiled as she took a seat across from Cordelia, "What did Professor Binns start with?"

"Ancient Egypt." Cordelia quickly answered.

"Oh, that stuff was rather boring."

"I find it very fascinating." Cordelia said with a snap.

"My favorite discussion was the rise of the werewolves." Pansy said.  Cordelia sparked an interest in what Pansy was saying at this point, "But, then again, I like studying about all sorts of creatures and animals, Dragons being my favorite."

"When did the werewolves rise?" Cordelia asked.

 "Legend has is that in 1591 Europe was under the dark shadow of ignorance and superstitions."  Pansy started in, "The fear of wolves in little villages was like a nightmare. Their attacks happened so often that people even feared to leave their homes. Every morning, villagers would find half-eaten human limbs in their fields. They tried their best to kill those bloodthirsty creatures. But one day the inhabitants of Bedburg, Germany made a horrible discovery."

"What did they find?" Cordelia asked, now very intrigued in Pansy's story.

"Well, A few people cornered a wolf and set their dogs upon it." Pansy began speaking in a low voice, "They attacked it with muggle weapons, but it did nothing.  What scared the people more, was when the wolf stood up and turned into a man, a man from their own villiage."

"No way." Cordelia said with a smirk, "That's so creepy.  What happened to him?"  
  


"The towns people killed him to save the lives of their children, because he had admitted to killing 14 people, including 2 pregnant woman and 6 children."

"How awful." Cordelia said, "None exist around here do they?"

"Not that I know of." Pansy lied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday." Cordelia apologized out of no where, "You're alright.  It's Draco I don't like."

"Give him some time, he'll grow on you." Pansy smiled at Cordelia, "So will everyone in Slytherin house, it's a good place to network for future jobs." Cordelia began gathering her books, "Most of the students in our house come from prominent wizarding families, like the Malfoy's.  You know you do too."

"I know." Cordelia said as she and Pansy began walking out of the library, "Don't remind me."

"You should be proud of where you come from." Pansy said.

"Why did Draco's mom tell me that tainted the blood line?"

"Well," Pansy had to think of a lie on the spot, "Maybe your father is half blood, or muggle born."

"I don't know?" Cordelia said, "I guess I'll have to ask."  Cordelia was so deep in conversation with Pansy that she didn't even see Hermione and Harry as they walked back to their common room.  Hermione stood with her mouth gaping wide open at the site, and Harry gave a look of worry as he watched them go by.

"I'm writing Lupin when we get back to the common room." Hermione said, "He needs to know what's happening?"

"Well," Harry hesitantly started, "she is bound to make friends in her own house."

"Not with Pansy, I don't trust her."  Hermione shook her head.

"Still," Harry reluctantly said, "wait on contacting Lupin.  She may actually like Slytherin, it is where a good majority of her family belonged."

"But she's not Slytherin." Hermione said as the two began walking towards their own tower.

The next afternoon, Tonks and Bellanne were approaching Hogwarts on their brooms.  The sky was gray and had the looks of a threatening rain.  Tonks had a large, excitable grin on her face, thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts even if it was only for a short while.  Tonks began flying faster to reach the castle sooner. 

"TONKS!" Bellanne called to her, "Remember, I can't land, so wait for me."  Tonks laughed and nodded as she began to make her descent.   Bellanne slowed down her flying as she watched Tonks touch ground.  Bellanne began to make her own descent.  She made it closer to the ground than usual before she lost control.  Her broom took a nose dive into the ground, which once it made contact, Bellanne was sent hurling through the air.  She landed on the ground just laughing at herself.

"Auntie, are you ok?" Tonks asked in worry.  The worry faded when she saw Bellanne laughing, "I guess so."

"I was so close to landing." Bellanne laughed as she stood up, "Come on, Dumbledore is expecting us."  The two woman began walking towards the castle.

            Cordelia was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in between classes in the courtyard.  Cordelia had several questions about Beginning Transfigurations that Hermione was answering.  Just then, Harry caught sight of Tonks and Bellanne walking into the castle.

"Cordelia," Harry started, "I think I just saw your mom and Tonks."

"Here?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"Come on, let's go find out." Harry said grabbing Cordelia by the arm.  They walked into the castle and headed towards the Northeast tower which held Dumbledore's office.

"It is my mother; I haven't even been here a week." Cordelia said as she caught eye of her.  She quickly took off her robes and looked at Ron, "Give me your robes."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief, "My robes?"

"Just do it." Cordelia demanded.  Ron took off his robes and gave them to Cordelia who threw on his robes as she ran to her mother.  Hermione picked up the Slytherin robes that Cordelia threw to the ground.

"You think she likes her house now?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"What's going on?" Ginny Weasley said walking up to them.

"Bellanne is here, and it's obvious that Cordelia doesn't want her to know what house she's in." Ron said pointed to Cordelia to show is sister where his robes where.

"I'm so excited you made Gryffindor, sweetie.  Your dad is going to be so proud." Bellanne said as she gave her daughter a hug, "Your robes look a bit big, I though they were the right size."

"They're fine, I'm borrowing Hermione's because I spilled my breakfast on myself this morning." Cordelia lied.

"I've been there, cousin." Tonks smiled at her.

"Look, we've got to go meet Professor Dumbledore, so you get on to class and mail your father." Bellanne said, "He should be in the North."

"I will mom." Cordelia said heading back over to her friends, "Love you."

"Love you too, angel." Bellanne said as her and Tonks headed towards the Headmasters office.  Cordelia walked back to her friends and handed Ron his robe.

"Thank you Ron." Cordelia said as she put her own robe back on.

"Why didn't you tell your mom you're in Slytherin?" Harry asked post haste.

"I didn't want to disappoint her." Cordelia said, "I wasn't expecting to see her so soon."

"Well now she thinks you're in Gryffindor," Ginny said, "You're going to have to keep up with that aren't you?"

"I'll think of something." Cordelia said getting her books, "We have to get to class.  I'll see you guys later."  With that Cordelia ran off in the direction of her potions class.

"Maybe she belongs in Slytherin." Hermione said with a disheartened look on her face.

            Tonks and Bellanne rose up the long winding staircase into Dumbledore's office.  Once they reached the top of the stair case the two slowly walked into the dark office.  Tonks smiled as she remembered the number of times she was in here as a student, Bellanne smiled remembering the number of times she was in here to try and talk her cousin out of trouble.  The two took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Where do you think he is?"  Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Bellanne asked.

"He'll be here shortly, Ladies." Alastor Moody grumbled as he walked out of a door way to their left, scaring the two, "Glad you two could make it, if you two can pull this off, we'll have one less thing to worry about."

"What's this about, Alastor?" Bellanne asked, "I was worried when I first got the letter that something had happened to Cordelia.  Why didn't he just come to the house?"

"When the school term is in session, he can't just up and leave the grounds, and doesn't.  So, we have to come to him." Alastor replied.  Just then Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.  Bellanne rose to greet him.

"Bellanne, it's good to see your smile brightening these halls once more." Dumbledore said as he gave her a hug, "I'm so terribly sorry for your loss." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Bellanne said, cutting him sort before anything else was said, "I'm having a hard enough time dealing with it."  She sat back down.

"Well then the time to move forward is now," Dumbledore started, "There is something I need you to do.  But, I can't allow you to do this alone."

"Is that why Tonks is here?"  Bellanne asked.

"She will be an asset to this mission."

"Oh, a mission," Tonks smirked deviously, "if my mother knew what I was doing…"

"She'd have my head." Bellanne cut her off.

"Bellanne, this isn't going to be easy for you, because you're going to have go to the one place you hate the most."  Bellanne looked at Dumbledore with concern.

"You're not suggesting I…"

"We need to know what the Malfoy's keep in their home."  Dumbledore said.

"The Order needs to know." Alastor cut in, "It's become known to us that Lucius has kept for many years several illegal weapons in his manor."

"Why don't you just walk up to it and have a look?" Bellanne said spitefully pointing to her eye.

"You think I haven't tried." Moody growled back, "Lucius was smart enough to put every protection spell possible on his home."

"Which is why we need you to get inside," Dumbledore cut in before the subject was lost, "Once we know, the more prepared we can be."

"Why don't I just nic them?" Bellanne asked.

"You think you can just waltz in there, steal the weapons, and leave?"  Moody growled again, "You might as well knock on the door."

"Knocking on the door was my master plan." Bellanne growled back.

"Taking them would place you in a state of danger I'm not willing to do." Dumbledore shook his head.

"But you'll send me in there to have a look?" Bellanne asked with a bit of spite.  Dumbledore nodded to her.  Nothing was said for a few moments as Dumbledore and Bellanne stared each other down, "I've been in that house once, right after my sister's marriage.  I stood in the entrance hall for less than 15 minutes and I can tell you that there is more to than house than what is visible."

"I never said that this would be an easy task for you, Bellanne," Dumbledore said, "but I know you can do it."  
  


"With their snotty son here," Tonks cut in, "Narcissa will be the only one there, other than the house elfs." 

"I can't rush into something like this, I have to plan." Bellanne said, "It's going to take us some time."

"Of course, I want you to take all precautionary measures to ensure your safety and Tonks' safety."  Dumbledore said.

"With Malfoy in Azkaban, we're not worried about these weapons being used." Alastor said to her, "But should he escape, then we'll be pressed for time."

"Ok, then." Tonks said, looking at her aunt, "Looks we got some work to do."  The two women stood up to leave.  They were almost to the door when Bellanne turned back.

"Is anyone looking for my other sister?" Bellanne somberly asked, "Is there any word of where she is?"

"As far as we know she's still keeping close quarters with Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "But this is uncertain."

"But she may even be staying with Narcissa, for all we know." Alastor said looking at Bellanne, "Girl, you'd have to be mental to go after her."

"I never said that." Bellanne said.

"But you've thought about it." Alastor said to her, "Forget about it, we're not losing another to her."

"Bellanne," Dumbledore called to her, "do not let your anger and hatred of your siblings blind you like it did so many years ago."

"I've had it under control for a long time, Albus," Bellanne said, "Old grudges die hard."  With that the two women walked out of Dumbledore's office.

_Thank you to my Reviewers!!!_

_LuckyStar_ – Thank you so much for agreeing about Remus needing some love.___  I feel so bad for the guy in the books.  I just want to give him a hug._

_Lovely Lily – Thank you for the complement.__  It get so down on myself about my works, that I become almost anal retentive about it.  Re-reading, double, triple checking things 1000s of times.  When I get so few reviews, I get really bad.  So thank you.  _

_PowerofSlytherin__ – Thank you, keep reading and I'll keep writing._

_Bell__ – An answer to a few of your questions:  The Wolfsbane potion – they do have it, but after a few mishaps (later to be explained) he doesn't trust himself.  Remus' attitude-  Bellanne loves him, with all her heart, that's why she married him.  She couldn't care one way or another about him being a werewolf.  She just gets really frustrated when he doesn't understand that._

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

            September had turned to October and Bellanne stood over her caldron in her kitchen adding some ingredients to the caldron.  The smell was atrocious and her eyes watered as it engulfed her kitchen.  She looked outside to see the leaves from the trees in the backyard starting fall off the trees.  She and Tonks had spent nearly a month making their plans for the Malfoy mansion.  Just then, the kitchen door swung open with a bang revealing an agitated Severus Snape holding several sheets of parchment.

"Honestly, Severus, if I'm going to allow you to come and go in this house you could at least come and go quietly instead of slamming every door." Bellanne said.

"I'm just here delivering these papers for Dumbledore," Severus hissed, "Apparently you'll need them."

"Just set them on the countertop over there." She said as she added the last of the ingredients to her cauldron.  Snape set down the papers and walked over to her cauldron for a look.

"Leech Juice?" Snape asked.

"Yep."  
  


"Can I ask what you are brewing?" Snape asked.

"Nothing important."

"Seems like a waste of good materials to me." Snape hissed.

"Well it's not your concern."

"Do you think you're up to this task that Dumbledore has assigned to you?" Snape asked with venom in his voice, "I could get into that home much easier than you can."

"You think so?" Bellanne spat at him, "Well a former Death Eater would have more business in that house than a family member."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Do you know where the door is?" Bellanne snapped at him.  Severus frowned as he turned from her and walked out the door.  Bellanne rolled her eyes and continued on with her potion.

            Cordelia sat with her house in the Great Hall talking with some girls from her house when a slew of owls came flowing into the hall.  A dark brown owl came gliding down to Cordelia and landed in front of her.  She removed the letter from its leg and gave it a bit from her meal.

"Who's the letter from?" Pansy asked with a devilish smirk.

"I think it's from my dad." Cordelia smiled as she opened the letter, "It looks like his handwriting."  A good chunk of the table began to howl like wolves.  Cordelia gave them a confused look as she read her letter.

"What news does our former Professor bring?" Draco asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Draco," Cordelia snapped, "But he's coming to the school to see Dumbledore in a few days."  The table howled again, "Is that really necessary?" Cordelia snapped.

"It's something we do." Crabbe smirked. Goyle simply sighed and looked away from the table.

"Well it's obnoxious, so don't."  Cordelia said as she got up from the table and walked out of the hall.  As she walked down the way she ran into Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Cordelia." Ginny smiled at her.  Cordelia smiled as she stopped to tell them the news.

"My dad is coming to the school in a few days," She smiled holding up the letter, "He's going to ask Dumbledore if he can take me down to Hogsmeade for lunch."

"That's great news." Harry said, "I can't wait to see him."

"Are you going to tell him what house you're in?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."  Cordelia sighed, "I probably should, but then he'll tell my mom and I need to do that."

"Just tell him the truth." Harry said.

"Yea," Ginny cut in, "He's an understanding guy."

"You're not his daughter." Cordelia smiled, "Maybe he won't ask and I can just enjoy lunch with my dad."  Just then a bunch of Slytherin students walked out of the Great Hall and past four of them.  They all howled one last time as they past by.

"What was that about?" Ron said. 

"I don't know, it started as soon as I mentioned my dad was coming to the school." Cordelia shrugged.  Harry's face paled as Cordelia spoke, "Being right jerky if you ask me."

"Well they are Slytherin's." Ron said.  Cordelia vexed an eye at him as Ron tried to correct what he said, "Well not that you're like them or anything." He quickly added.

"Well I have to get to the common room to get my books for my next class." Cordelia said, "I'll see you guys later."  Harry, Ron and Ginny watched Cordelia leave before Harry spoke.

"Cordelia doesn't know about Professor Lupin." Harry said, "But her house does."

"You don't think they're going to tell her," Ron started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Snape would have told them to keep quiet about it."  Ginny reasoned.

"Yea right," Ron laughed, "and I'm the Minister of Magic."

"Snape won't care one way or another."  Harry said, "She's Lupin's daughter, he hates Lupin."

"I thought they called a sort-of truce for the Order?" Ginny asked.

"It's enough so that they can work together for Order business, but I don't think it extends out side of that." Ron said.

"We'll have to keep and eye on it."

            It was nearing the end of the week and Bellanne and Tonks were sitting in the living room surrounded by papers and maps.  Tonks had been looking at one map for over an hour and wasn't able to make any sense of it at all.  Bellanne was studying the information given to her by Severus on what was considered to be illegal weapons.  

"Listen to this Tonks, tell me this doesn't send shivers down her spine." Bellanne said, "In 1847 a descendant in the Malfoy family came into possession of a Guillotine, and used it frequently on any half-bloods or muggle-borns, or muggles that wandered onto their land."  
  


"That's disgusting." Tonks said, "Really sick. Makes me worried about breaking in there."

"You're just going to the front door to grab Narcissa's attention.  I on the other hand have to sneak in through some cave on the back side of the house."  Bellanne said, "But I'm more concerned with Bellatrix being there."

"She'll see right through me."

"If that happens, you run like hell."

"So when are we doing this?" Tonks asked, "We've been planning for weeks now, I think we've done all we can."

"Well next week is the full moon, and since I don't know where my husband is, I'd rather wait until that is over.  Then, the following week is the first of November." Bellanne stopped talking as she thought about something.

"What's up?" Tonks asked as the kitchen door swung open and Alastor Moody hobbled into the room. 

"Draco is on the Quidditch team," Bellanne said as she thought, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?  There has to be a match coming up soon."

"Narcissa would be at the match, leaving no one at the house." Tonks smiled.

"I hate to rain on your parade ladies." Alastor cut in.

"Who are you kidding, Alastor?  Raining on parades is your specialty." Tonks replied to him with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Bellanne asked

"Narcissa won't be leaving the house for the pitch." Alastor said, "Severus tells us that Draco says his mother is in a severe depression since Lucius went to Azkaban and she only leaves the house to visit him.

"Awe poor Narcissa." Tonks smirked, but Bellanne said nothing.  Instead she looked into her papers and shook her head.

            Cordelia sat in the courtyard Saturday afternoon excitedly waiting for her father.   She had seen so much more of him in recent months, more than she had growing up.    She had convinced Ginny to let her borrow her Gryffindor robe, but Cordelia wasn't wearing them because she didn't want members of her real house to know.  She held the robe, folded in her hand so that it's red and gold colors didn't show.  As she sat on the edge of the fountain, someone came up from behind her.

"Hi Cordelia!" panted a voice from behind.  She turned to see Gregory Goyle running up next to her.

"Hi Greg." Cordelia smiled at him, "Is there something you need?"  He looked at her perplexed at what she had just said.  Suddenly his face seemed to pop with understanding.

"Sorry, uh," he started, "most people call me Goyle."

"Sorry to confuse you." Cordelia replied, "Have a seat."  Goyle took a seat next to the young girl, "Was there something you needed?" She said as she hid her robe a bit more.

"I was just walking by and I saw you sitting out here, I thought I'd come and say hello." He stammered.

"Ok," Cordelia replied, "I'm just waiting out here for my dad, he's taking me to Hogsmeade for lunch.

"Sounds like fun." Goyle said, "My dad's usually too busy to take me to lunch or anything like that."

"Where's Draco?" Cordelia asked, "Usually where he is, you aren't far behind."

"He's studying, I think." Goyle hesitated on answering, "I can't really remember."  Just then they watched as a group of 4th year Slytherin girls walked by headed towards the library.  As they walked out of site, she heard the girls begin to howl and a moment later her father walked into the courtyard.

"Hi Dad." Cordelia beamed as she walked up to her father gave him a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Remus smiled at her.  He then saw Goyle sitting on the fountain where she had just been, "Good afternoon, Greg.  Things treating you well?"

"Ah, yes sir." Goyle said standing up, "I'll see you later Cordelia."

"Bye Greg." Cordelia waved to him as he trotted off the courtyard.

"So what's the good word?" Remus asked her.  Cordelia held up the Gryffindor robe and watched his face light up, "You're Gryffindor, that's fantastic!" He beamed as he hugged her again, "Does your mom know?"

"Yea." Cordelia said, "She was here a few weeks back."

"Well come on, I've got permission to take you down to Hogsmeade for a few hours."  Remus said as they began walking outside the castle walls, "So how are classes treating you?"  
  


"They're tough but I'll manage.  Hermione has been helping me a lot."  Cordelia said, "And those girls from Slytherin keep howling at when I walk by."  Remus swallowed hard.

"Well, you have to study hard." Remus barely choked out as they walk past the forest.

"They say that all kinds of creatures live in these woods, is it true what they say?" Cordelia asked.

"It depends on what they tell you." Remus replied.

"Centaurs, unicorns, werewolves, and a Ford Anglia.  Ron told me about that one." Cordelia laughed, "I would be afraid of Centaurs if Firenze wasn't a normal fixture about the school."

"Centaurs are nothing to be afraid of. " Remus assured her, "They will not harm children if they should wonder into the forest.  It's not their way."

"But, werewolves," Cordelia started as Remus went pale, "Do you know the story about the man in Germany in the late 1500's.  He killed like 14 people, including 2 pregnant women and 6 children."

"There's no truth behind that story." Remus spoke, feeling his throat dry, "It's a myth passed on from family to family."  
  


"It was in this book on magical creatures Pansy Parkinson lent me." Cordelia said as they crossed the tracks into Hogsmeade.

"Isn't she in Slytherin?" Remus said desperately trying to change the subject, "So is Goyle for that matter."

"Yea." Cordelia suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be in Gryffindor, "But she's was helping me with my History of Magic class and we got to talking.  She isn't all that bad and Greg is rather nice once you get past how thick he is."  Remus nodded at his daughter as the two walked into The Three Broomsticks, "The book was fascinating.  It had facts on all sorts of creatures like Grindylows, Pixies, and Dragons."

"Well, as long as you're learning." Remus smiled as they found a table.  

"Mom always said you were the brains of the family."  Madam Rosemerta brought the two some butter beer and Remus paid her.

"Your mother doesn't take enough credit for the work she does." Remus smiled, "How is she?  Have you talked to her?"

"Not since she was here." Cordelia admitted, "But I've been working a letter here and there that I'm going to have Sofia take to her."

"Good, I'm sure she misses you."

"What about you?" Cordelia mumbled.

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on, Dad, hasn't this thing with you and mom gone on long enough." Cordelia pouted.

"Sweetie, you don't know what you're talking about so please, leave it be." Remus told her sternly.

"Fine." Cordelia pouted.

"Now, what do you want for lunch?" Remus smiled at her.

            Bellanne stood in front of Malfoy mansion wearing a long silver cloak which gave her pale complexion a bit more colour.  She slowly walked up to the door with an emotionless look on her face.  She grabbed hold of the knocker and gave it three hard knocks.  A cool autumn breeze picked up around her as a few leaves blew at her feet.  It was several moments before a weary looking Narcissa opened to door.  Still in her pajamas, her hair had been left down and looked as though it hadn't been brushed in days.  

"It's three in the afternoon, Narcissa.  Maybe you should get dressed." Bellanne smiled as she saw the state of her sister.

"What do you want?" Narcissa scowled, "Come to rub it in a bit.  Come to laugh. Go ahead, but just you wait.  Lucius will be out and back for me."

"You know, Narcissa I had to swallow a lot of my pride and a lot of liquor to come here and make sure you're alright." Bellanne snapped.

"I'm sorry you went through the trouble." Narcissa snapped, "Maybe you should see how Andromeda is, she married a muggle."

"I know she's ok." Bellanne said, "I'm here to make sure my rich-bitch sister is ok."

"So you did come here to insult me?" Narcissa spat.

"Never mind." Bellanne said as she turned to leave.  She began walking down the porch when Narcissa called to her.

"Wait!" She said, "Please come in." Bellanne turned back to see tears welled in her sisters eyes.  Bellanne turned back and walked over to her sister, "I don't have anyone."  Bellanne put an arm around her sister.

"I told you once before that just because our views are different, doesn't mean that I'm not your sister." Bellanne smiled as Narcissa cried on her sister's shoulders.  As Narcissa cried, a head of dark hair peered out from behind a wall.  A devilish smirk crossed the thin lips of Belltrix Lestrange before she apparated out of site.

_Thanks to all my reviewers. _

_Autumn-  I love that episode of Friends._

_Bell – Cordelia does NOT know about Remus's __lycantropy__, That will come in to play later.  Keep Reading!!!_

_Lucky Estrella -  YEA!!!  YOU'RE REGISTERED!!  You should write some stories yourself now.  Not that you had to register to do that.  _

_Poetbrit__- Thanks for reading.  I'll check out yours when I get a chance._

_That Aerin-  I did have a piece in the first chapter where Bellanne got sorted.  You'll see more flash backs coming up.  It all ties in, sweetie, I promise.  If you get confused on the way just drop and e-mail._


	7. Chapter 7

            Bellanne walked with her arms full of parchment as she stumbled into the kitchen.  Alastor Moody, Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley were all standing around the kitchen.  Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table looking worse for wear as he sipped his coffee.  They all looked at Bellanne nervously as she dropped the load of papers in front of Alastor on the counter.

"What's this about?" Alastor growled.

"I'm not doing this." Bellanne said handing him the papers, "I won't do that to my sister, not when she needs me."  
  


"What?" Remus shrieked in a voice he had never used.  He stood up and walked to her.

"You heard me." Bellanne said, "I've been talking to her for a few weeks now and she needs me.  With Lucius gone, she has no one."

"Since when have you ever cared about her?" Remus snapped, "What's wrong with you?" Confused as though she might be under a spell.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Bellanne snapped back at him, "My sister needs me and you expect me to just sit here while she kills herself with grief."

"Bellanne," Molly started, "I think it's fabulous that after all this time you've started speaking to your sister again, but I just worry that you're doing this to try and get close to Bellatrix."

"Narcissa hasn't seen a trace of Bellatrix since June."  Bellanne said matter of factly.

"She may be using you, girl." Alastor growled out, "Don't be a fool and let your guard down. As soon as Lucius breaks out of Azkaban, and I assure you he will, she'll turn her back on you."  
  


"You didn't see her." Bellanne snapped, "She's stopped eating, she's nothing but skin and bones.  She's killing herself, and as much as we have differences, I don't want to see that happen."

"I don't trust her, and if I have to I'll stay here to make sure you don't get yourself into something you can't get out of."  
  


"OH please, Remus." Bellanne scowled at him, "You didn't even stick around for our child; you won't stick around for something this trivial."

"You're making a mistake, girl, and it's only going to get you killed."  Alastor said.

"Tonks, you know how important family is?" Bellanne said.  Tonks up to this point had chosen to say nothing, looked at her aunt with worry in her eyes.

"I do Auntie," Tonks said, "But after all we know, I can't believe you're doing this."

"Nymphadora?" Bellanne said, "Would you turn your back on me like that?"

"Never in a million years," Tonks honestly answered, "But I have no reason to care about Narcissa or Bellatrix.  They're not my family and never will be."

"Molly when was the last time you talked to Percy?" Bellanne said, "If he were in trouble you would drop everything to help him wouldn't you?"

"Don't bring Percy into this, Bellanne." Arthur sternly told her.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Arthur, I'm trying to make a point." Bellanne said, "That no matter what differences we have, we're still family."

"We're still family." Narcissa laughed in low key as she visited her husband in Azkaban.  Lucius was looking worse for wear as he enjoyed the story from his wife, "She actually thinks that just because you're here, we're going to be family."

"Your sister and her husband know the Dark Lord is planning something, but they don't know what." Lucius told her in a low key voice, "Keep Bellatrix informed so she can pass the information along."

"What if she doesn't play the game?" Narcissa laughed as she held her husbands hand.

"Let her go on a little tour of the lower levels." Lucius said, "I'm sure they'll be something down there that will persuade her to play."  Lucius kissed his wife's hand before the visiting room opened up and two Azkaban guards walked in.

"Is it time already?" Narcissa said as tears began to well in her eyes.

"For this week, my love, but rest assured I will see you next week.  Then it will only be too soon before I'm home for good." Lucius said as he kissed her forehead.  The two guards grabbed Lucius by his arms and drug him from the room, leaving Narcissa with her husband's words and plan in her head. 

            Remus walked into Bellanne's room, still looking weak and pale, but with confused expression on his face.  Bellanne didn't speak to him as he entered.  She sat at the table in her room, writing on a piece of parchment.  Remus sat down on her bed and watched her in silence.

****************************************************************************************************

            Remus walked into the kitchen of the home he inherited from his grandfather to see Bellanne sitting at the kitchen table.  The place that the two now called home, in northern England, gave them solitude from the set of tragedies that had plagued them over recent years.  It had been almost five years since James and Lily had been killed and Sirius went to Azkaban.  Bellanne refused to believe that her cousin would have done such a thing, but all the evidence pointed that way.  Because of their close contact with Sirius, eyes in the wizarding community were on them like hawks.  Some people had even made outlandish claims that they too were followers of Lord Voldemort.  The constant scrutiny was too difficult to live with.  The only problem Bellanne found living in the north were, what she called, the head hunters.  The people who believed that every myth they'd ever heard was true and spent a good deal of their time searching for mythical creatures that didn't exist.  

"Bell," Remus smiled as he ran a soft hand down her cheek, "it'll be ok."

"I know, you usually head out of the village." Bellanne smiled at him, "I'll never stop worrying though, as long as we live here."

"The muggles are nice here."

"Tell them you're a werewolf, Remus," Bellanne smiled as she kissed him, "then tell me how nice they are."

"Well, Mr. Chicaner is rather understanding about my monthly trips to visit my mother." Remus said.  Bellanne crooked a slight smile.

"At least you have work." Bellanne said reassuringly.

"It's been a while since I've had a good job." Remus said, "Not that working as a blacksmith is great, but…"

"It pays the bills."  Bellanne finished his words, "Terry down at the restaurant wants me to work tomorrow night for Celeste, putting me at six days this week."

"Extra money always helps." Remus reminded her.  He was silent for a moment before spoke again, "I guess I should get going."  Bellanne rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

"I'll miss you."  Bellanne whispered into his ear.  As she painfully let go, Remus walked to a side closet and grabbed his broom from it.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, when I wake." Remus told her as he opened the back door.  Bellanne walked to him and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She said to him.  Remus smiled at her before he took off out the door. 

             Remus was almost out of the city when the moon rose.  He stopped mid-air and looked in horror as he knew what was about to happen.  Wondering why it had risen so much earlier that usual, he lowered himself to the ground.  He had just touched down when the transformation took over.  Gray hair grew all over his body and his robes burst from his body.  The wolf had taken over his body and mind, and he only knew one thing.  His mate was near by, and in heat.

            It was close to 2 am when Bellanne woke up on the couch with her book on her chest.  She rubbed her eyes as she came around.  She sat up and placed the book on the table in front of her.  Leaving her living room, she walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass and filled it with water.  She had turned from the sink when something came crashing through the kitchen window.  Bellanne screamed in panic not knowing what had come into her home.  She quickly ran into the living room and grabbed her wand from atop the fireplace.  She turned around as a large grey wolf stalked into her view.

"Remus?" She trembled, "By the gods!"  The wolf growled as he continued to stalk towards Bellanne.  She held out her wand, pointing it at him, but was unable to make a sound come out to form a charm.  The wolf growled again, this time scaring Bellanne so bad that she dropped her wand.  She scrambled frantically to catch it but the wand rolled under the couch and out of her reach.  Her sudden movements proved to the beast that she was unarmed and the animal leaped at her, trapping her against a wall.  

"R-R-Remus." She stuttered in fright, "please stop." She knew her begging would do no good and she had no way out of danger that wouldn't result in a bite.  The wolf slashed her shirt and her skin.  The wounds were deep as the blood poured from her body to the floor.  A couple more slashes were delivered, complete with the same results. The wolf stopped and backed up slightly, looking as though he might back out. Bellanne took that moment to kick the wolf out of her way sending it sliding across the room.  She screamed for her life as she ran for the door.  Just as she was about to open it, the front door swung open and slammed right into Bellanne, knocking her unconscious.  The man standing in the door way, pumped his shot gun and aimed it right at Remus.  Looking right in to the eyes of the wolf he fired one shot off, missing the animal completely.  The wolf stopped in its tracks and began to back up.  The man pumped his gun once more and fired off another shot, again missing the animal.  This time, however, the wolf took this as a sign to leave.  It jumped out the back window and bolted towards the forest.  The man ran after the animal and fired off another shot into the dark.  

            Remus returned to the house the next afternoon, just as ragged as usual.  He walked into the house and found it in shambles.  Glass broken, gunshot holes in the walls, and the living room furniture scattered and broken.  He panicked as he ran about the house looking for Bellanne.

"Bellanne!" He screamed, "Bellanne!"  He ran in to the master bedroom to see his bride with bandages and bruises on her face and arms.  Half asleep, Bellanne weakly moved back in her bed, "Oh GOD," Remus cried out, "What happened?"

"Remus," Bellanne said as tears welled in her eyes, "What happened to you?"  
  


"Me?" He responded in shock, "What happened to you?" He said as he took a seat next to her on the bed, looking at her wounds.

"You." Bellanne responded, "You happened."

"Me?" Remus said in shock as he stood up.

"You came here and attacked me." She said quietly, "Don't you remember?"

"No." Remus said, "I don't remember anything about last night."  He backed away from her.

"How can that be?" Bellanne sighed, "I mean you took your potion?"  Remus sighed.

"I must have fouled it up." Remus replied, "You were working all week, so I had to do it."

"Remus, you should have told me to check it." Bellanne said as she tried to sit up again.

"This should have never happened." Remus said, "I should have been more careful." Remus began to get agitated in his movement as he walked back and forth, "I can't believe I let this happen to you."

"Remus," Bellanne pleaded, "calm down, I'll be ok.  I only have a few stitches and the bruises will heal.  No lasting injuries."  

"I could have killed you, or turned you into monster like me…" Remus started, but was interrupted by a knock at their front door.  Remus walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door.  Bellanne weakly pushed herself to her feet and followed him out.  Bellanne however stopped by the bedroom doorway and timidly peered out.  She watched Remus open the door.  A gruff looking local man stood at the door wearing a blue and greed flannel shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"How can I help you?" Remus politely asked the man.

"I'm here to see Miss Lupin." The man said.

"Mrs. Lupin," Remus corrected the man, "is under the weather at the moment."

"I know," the man started in, "I was the one to got rid of that wolf that attacked her last night."  Remus swallowed hard as he looked at the man.

"Well, I can't thank you enough for saving my wife's life." Remus told him, "Please come in."  The man stepped into the door.   Just then Bellanne walked out of the bedroom and walked up behind Remus and took hold of his hand, "What were you doing out this far on a night like last?"

"I was actually hunting wolves in the forest last night, when I heard your wife scream." The man said.

"I'm sorry," Remus trembled in his words, "I never caught your name."

"William." The man answered, "William Yardly."

"Well William, I thank you." Bellanne said from behind Remus, "I need to get some rest."

"Take care, mam." William said as he watched Bellanne walk towards the bedroom.

"Remus, don't be long, I need help changing my bandages." Bellanne said as she walked out.  

"Well, I best be going." William said as he moved towards the door.

"Thanks again, William." Remus said anxiously trying to get the man out of his house.

"Just wondering," William said as he turned back around, "Where were you last night?"

"My…" Remus panicked at the sound of the question, "My…Mother is ill."

"Ill mother, eh?" William skeptically eyed him.  The two men stared each other down for a few minutes.  William had turned towards the door and was about to leave when Remus let out a low growl.  William turned back around, "What was that?"  
  


"What?" Remus questioned, "I have to go care for my wife."  But William didn't leave, he stared down Remus for one more moment before he spoke.

"Well then, I should be going."  William said as he walked out the door.  Remus shut the door with a sigh then proceeded back into the master bedroom where his wife lay asleep.  Remus sighed with a heavy heart as he laid down next to his wife and took her into his arms.

"You're not a monster." Bellanne whispered to him.

            Once the night had taken over again, Remus and Bellanne woke up still in each other's arms.  Remus placed a sweet kiss on his wife's forehead, still holding her in his arms.  Bellanne weakly smiled up at him.

"I'm so sorry, love." Remus apologized to her.

"For what?" Bellanne asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?"  
  


"You think you need to apologize for this." Bellanne smiled, "It was bound to happen eventually.  We've been together for almost 6 years now, and this is the first time."

"There should have never been a first." Remus said.

"It's ok." Bellanne said as she kissed his lips.  A loud banging on the front door interrupted their embrace.  

"Who is it at this hour?" Remus said standing up.  Bellanne too rose from the bed and wearily walked with Remus to the front door.  Bellanne opened the front door to see about 150 people standing on their front yard with torches, guns, bats, and knives, all in hand.

"THERE HE IS!" A man screamed from the side of the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Bellanne screamed.

"We're here to make sure what happened to you, doesn't happen to our wives and children," a man screamed with venom.

"What are you talking about?" Remus spat out.

"HE'S A BLOODY WEREWOLF?"  William screamed.  Bellanne looked up at Remus and clung to him in fright.

"Remus, what are we going to do?" Bellanne panicked, "We have to get you out of here."

"How does he know?" Remus said.

"Who cares?" Bellanne said as she slammed the door, "They won't stop until they've killed you."  Bellanne limped into the master bedroom and grabbed her cloak and a bag.  

"You are in no condition to fly." Remus sternly told her as he grabbed all of their money from the box on their dresser and stuffed it into the bag.

"I will have to if I wish to survive this." Bellanne told him as she grabbed her wand and tossed it in the bag.  Remus ran to the kitchen to retrieve their brooms.  As he was in there he watched as the pathetic crowd outside began to set fire to the house and try to break down the door.

"BELL!" Remus yelled as he ran back in to the bedroom with the brooms in hand, "We have to go NOW!"

"OH my god," Bellanne panicked as she smelled the start of the burning, "They've set the house on fire."  Remus pulled his wand off his side.

"Alohamora!" Remus yelled as pointed his wand at the window.  The windows burst open, "Bell, we have to go now."

"All our things," Bellanne sighed, "We worked so hard for what we have."

"Let's go!" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the window.   The two mounted their brooms and flew out of the window.  The rioting crowd never saw them leave, nor did they seem them watch their home burn from the mountaintop in the distance.

****************************************************************************************************

            Remus continued to sit behind her in silence as she folded the parchment in half and placed it in an envelope.  Then, attached the letter to her owl and sent the bird out the window.

"A letter to your sister?" Remus asked in a snotty tone.

"Does it really matter?"

"Depends on what you're telling her."

"If you're concerned I'm going to tell her about the Order, I'm not." Bellanne said finally turning to him.

"Good to know." Remus replied.  The two stared at each other for a few moments before Bellanne spoke again.

"Are you actually going to stay here?" She asked.

"Do I need to?" Remus asked, "For your safety?"

"I don't need protection, Remus.  I can take care of myself you know."

"We're just worried that you might be trusting Narcissa under false pretenses." Remus told her.

"I believe she's honest."  Bellanne said not looking away from him.

"I just hope you're right." Remus told her.

_Thanks to my reviewers._

_Full-Pensive-  Thank you for the great review.  I'm glad you're finding my descriptions good for you, because that's the one thing I struggle with.  If you need me describe something further, let me know, I'll fix it ^_^_

_Psycho Chic- I'm glad you like it._

_Lucky Estrella- I know those Slytherins suck don't they. _

_Bell-__ you're so perceptive, I love it.  Keep reading.._


	8. Chapter 8

_A small girl walked through a cold and drafty cave.  She cried to herself, uncertain of where she was going.  She continued on, tripping on rocks she could not see, walking through openings of which she had no choice in.  She continued on determined to find her exit.  She walked for what seemed like hours before she suddenly took a step off a cliff that she could not see.  She grabbed onto the side of the cliff desperately trying not to fall into the nothingness.  She struggled to pull her self back onto the ledge.  She swung one leg up onto the ledge and pulled herself up.  Just as she backed herself up, a huge beast came flying up out of the darkness.  A ball of fire followed the beast out of the dark, lighting up several torches that appeared out of no where.  _

_            The small girl got up and ran for her life down the first cave opening she saw.  She ran, with the beast following close behind.  The beast let loose another ball of fire after the girl.  She screamed as she saw the inferno quickly coming up behind her.  The cave branched out revealing two different paths the child could take.  She didn't have time to decide, and quickly chose the path to the right._

_            This, however, did not prove to be the best decision for the girl, for no sooner did she enter the cave did she fall off another cliff.  This time the girl didn't have the choice to try and grab onto the ledge, for she had fallen so far from the ledge she couldn't reach it._

Bellanne bolted up in her bed.  She looked out the window to see snow falling outside.  She smiled knowing that winter was soon approaching.  She got up and approached the window to see the snow falling to the ground leaving a light coating behind.  She turned back to the bed to see her husband still asleep.  She smiled, for once in her life things were going her way.  She and her sister were in good graces, Remus had taken permanent residence with her, and her daughter seemed to be having a wonderful time in school.  She smiled as she laid down next to Remus and laid her head on his chest.  She laid awake listening to him breathe.  He moved an arm up around her shoulder, holding her protectively.  They may have had their differences in the past month, but Bellanne was too happy to finally have her husband sleeping beside her again.  

            Cordelia walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson and the rest of her house.  She had, like Pansy told her in the beginning of the year, become better friends with members of her own house and with her cousin, Draco Malfoy.  Even with the differences between Draco and Harry, Cordelia remained friends with them both.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were not happy that Cordelia had made friends with the people in Slytherin house.  But, they kept their opinions to themselves.

"Cordelia," Draco said to her, "Have you gotten to werewolves yet in your Defense of the Dark Arts class?" He hissed out those last words.

"Not yet, but we have in Care of Magical Creatures." Cordelia said, "Why do you people care so much about it?"

"We've had a few different Defense teachers and I just wondered how different their teachings were." Pansy cut in.

"Professor Grumby-Plank didn't discuss Werewolves too much, but enough to inform me how vile they are."

"Well at least you know." Draco said, "We had to find out from Professor Snape just how horrid they are."

"I'm not concerned about knowing what animals are dangerous or not," Cordelia said, "Potions is where I'm having a load of trouble."  
  


"Cordelia, the head of our house is the potions master," Pansy smiled, "just ask him for help."  
  


"You know, Cordelia," Goyle spoke up, "I'm good with potions, I can help you if you'd like." He offered with a smile.

"Please, Goyle," Draco interjected, "You couldn't boil a confusing potion to save your life."  Goyle looked down, accepting the insult from Draco.

"Hey!"  Cordelia snapped at him, "I've seen his papers, he's exceptionally bright despite what you think."  Goyle, who was still looking down, released a small smile.  
  


"Anyway, Cordelia," Draco seethed changing the subject, "My family always has a big party for the holidays."  
  


"And?"

"You should ask your mother," Draco hissed, "If you can come attend the festivities."

"I doubt she'd let me."

"You've never met anyone in our family, Cordelia."

"I don't quite like your mother, and I sure as hell have no desire to meet Bellatrix." Cordelia spat out venomously.

"According to my mother, Bellatrix is no where to be found." Draco said, "You don't have to get upset at me, I was just inviting you to Christmas dinner."

"Whatever." Cordelia said as she got up and left the table.  

            Cordelia was on her way to Astronomy when she saw Hermione walking to her Transfiguration class.  Cordelia started off on a light run to catch up to her.

"Hermione!" Cordelia smiled as she caught up to her, "Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Cordelia.

"Hey Cordelia, on you're way to Astronomy?"  
  


"Yea." Cordelia replied, "It's tough, I can barely keep up."  
  


"How's potions coming along?"

"I think I'm failing." Cordelia whispered, "How am I going to explain that to my mother?"  
  


"I'm more than willing to help you, Cordelia." Hermione said, "We can get together a couple nights a week at the Library and work on it."

"Goyle offered to help me too." Cordelia said.

"Goyle?" Hermione questioned, "I didn't even know he could read?"  
  


"Hey," She said, "he's not as dumb as everyone thinks.  He does quite well in his classes."

"Well, with us both helping, you should pass potion with no trouble." Hermione smiled.

"That would be great, because I don't want to ask Snape." Cordelia said, "I don't think he likes me."

"I don't think he likes his own shadow." Hermione said.  The two girls giggled as they reached the Transfiguration door.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you.  What are you doing for the holidays?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not sure.  I think my parents want to go to France again, but I'm always so bored there."  
  


"Well Draco Malfoy invited me to his family's home for Christmas dinner…" Cordelia started to say.

"You're not going, are you?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Probably not," Cordelia answered, "Even if I wanted to go, I don't think my mom would let me.  But I was thinking, you and Harry can come stay with me at my house."

"That would be a wonderful time." Hermione smiled, "I'll talk to Harry about it."

            It was a typical Sunday in November, light snow falling but it was not cold enough to stick to the ground.  Bellanne walked with her sister to the front gates of Azkaban Prison with their brooms in hand.  Narcissa had received word that there had been a disturbance and was going to check on her husband.  Bellanne wasn't too particular on going, but she knew her sister needed her.  Bellanne dropped the hood on her blue cloak, as Narcissa dropped her own purple hood.  The gates opened as they reached the gates.  Bellanne hesitated on going in for a moment, but did not falter in her steps. They walked as fast as they could to the prison door, which also opened in their path.  As they walked in, there were two wizards sitting at the front.

"Welcome to Azkaban." One wizard said.

"Whom are you here for?" the other added.

"Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said.  One wizard cocked an eyebrow.

"Lucius Malfoy is no longer with us." One said.

"What do you mean?" Bellanne stepped in.  She watched as her sister looked in horror at the two men.

"Our prison walls were damaged when a dragon charged into the walls." One said.

"We lost about 20 criminals that day, one of them being Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"My husband is…" Narcissa trembled on her words as Bellanne took her hand.

"free." The wizard finished her sentence, "He escaped on the back of the dragon."  
  


"Was a spectacular site, it was." The other said, "It was a huge beast and how it just calmed at the site of him and let him on was amazing."

"He escaped." Bellanne said in shock.  The two wizards nodded in unison.

"How long ago was this?" Narcissa said almost as though life had been restored in her.

"It has been about 2 weeks now."

"TWO WEEKS!" Narcissa screamed as she almost throttled the two men.

"Narcissa!" Bellanne said as she held back her sister, "Come on, let's go."  
  


"Two weeks, two weeks he's been out and he couldn't even come to see me." Narcissa said as they left the prison.

"Narcissa, you can't get mixed up with him." Bellanne said, "I know you love him, but I don't want you to end up here."

"But you think he'd come tell me where he's going?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Bellanne asked her sister, "He's probably with You-Know-Who."

"Why hadn't I read anything about it in the Daily Prophet?" Narcissa said as they walked out the gates.  

"They want to keep this as low profile as possible."  Bellanne said, "To avoid starting the scare they did when Sirius escaped."

"A dragon hit the prison walls." Narcissa smiled.

"Are you smiling?" Bellanne smirked at her sister, "Don't smile, this is a very bad situation."  
  


"Lucius is free, that's all that matters."

            Harry and Ron were sitting in the library studying for Herbology, when Harry caught the sound of Draco Malfoy's sleazy voice beyond a wall of books.  Harry slowly got up and crept over to the book shelf to get a better listen.  Ron looked at Harry inquisitively.  Harry signaled to Ron to come to the wall and listen for himself. 

"Pansy, you can't back out of this now.  You're too far into this." Draco said, "I'm surprised at you."

"Draco you know that I didn't like Professor Lupin, but I do like Cordelia.  I don't want to stab her in the back." Pansy said, "If there was something else we could do instead."

"He's a major reason that my father is in prison." Draco seethed out, "I'm not going to let any of them get away with doing that to my mother and me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Draco," Pansy started, "Cordelia isn't like us, but she isn't like those stupid Gryffindor's either."

"She was sorted into our house for a reason."  
  


"Because she's cunning." Pansy said, "Did you know she told both her parents that she's in Gryffindor house?"  
  


"She what?"  Draco said with spite, "So she's ashamed of us."  
  


"Not now," Pansy started, "But she's a good at deceiving people to get what she needs.  That's why she's a Slytherin.  But she's also very loyal and brave when it comes down to it."

"Besides, I've come into possession of something very useful, and I can't wait to use it." Draco said.

"What do you have?"  Pansy asked.

"I can't tell you here, I'll show you." Draco said.

"Draco I'm asking you to think of a different way."

"No, I'm doing this before holiday break." Draco smirked out, "It's going as planned."  Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock as they walked back to their own table.

"We have to do something." Ron whispered, "We can't let that git do that to Cordelia and Lupin."

"What can we do?" Harry whispered frantically, "We don't even know what he has?

"Maybe we should tell Cordelia before Malfoy gets the chance." Ron said.

"Maybe we should give Malfoy a warning." Harry said with a vexed eye.  Just then Hermione and Cordelia walked up to the table that Ron and Harry were sitting at.  Ron and Harry instantly stopped their discussion.

"I can't believe you two are studying." Hermione laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry stuttered out.

"I've been helping Cordelia with Potions." Hermione said.

"I might not fail after all." Cordelia laughed.

            Bellanne sat next to her cauldron on the countertop adding the last bits of ingredients to the potion she had been brewing for the last month.  She dropped in bits of what looked like nail clippings and Leech Juice.  She hadn't told anyone about Lucius Malfoy escaping from Azkaban and it has occupied her mind for days.  She looked at the cauldron's disgusting contents as it continued to brew.  She then looked out into the night sky, wondering what her husband was up to.

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne sat on the bed of the hotel room they currently resided in muggle London.  The tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks where nothing to be happy about and the look on the face of her husband across the way from her did not make the scene any better.  The two had been staring at each other in silence for quite some time.  

"It's not like I want to do this." Remus quietly told her, "But I can't keep making you live this way."

"True, it's hard, but I love you too much to just call it quits." 

"I don't want call it quits, I just need time to figure out how I can ensure your safety." Remus told her.

"How long?"

"I told you I don't know."

"You're all I have, Remus." Bellanne told him with more tears on her cheeks, "James and Lily are gone, Sirius is incarcerated; I have no one."

"I can't go on like this, knowing that it may happen again."

"So it only happened twice."

"Two times too many for my comfort," Remus told her, "I'd never be able to live with myself if I killed you, and if you don't remember, I would have had Professor Dumbledore not showed up."

"But I'm ok now." Bellanne said, "My wounds are healed."

"Bellanne," Remus said as he got on his knees in front of her, "Please understand that I love you more than anything in this world, so I need you to understand why I have to go."  The two were silent for a few minutes as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Where will you go?" Bellanne choked out as more tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know, but I have some money I was saving for emergency, and I want you to take it and find a place in Diagon Alley."  Bellanne nodded at him.

"When are you leaving?" Bellanne sobbed.

"In the morning." He told her quietly.

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne sighed hard as she thought about that day, it still, to some degree, upset her.  But she had learned to move forward with or without him.  Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open revealing a rather agitated looking Severus Snape.  Bellanne hopped off the counter and grabbed the handle of her cauldron and placed it in the cupboard under the sink.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bellanne asked him in a panic.

"Just wondering if there is something you'd like to tell me, a member of the Order?" Severus said.

"You heard about Lucius Malfoy then?"

"With his son as my prize student; how could I not?" Severus snapped.

"I guess so." Bellanne sighed.

"What displeases me more is to know that you've known for quite sometime." 

"A week, Severus," Bellanne said, "and I'll have you know that I've been having a moral dilemma about it for a week, so I'll thank you not to guilt trip me.  Leave that to my daughter."

"This is not the time to have moral dilemmas, Bellanne," Severus spat, "We are in dark times and if we have any hope of bringing the Dark Lord to justice, we have to know everything and if one our own members is holding out on us…"  
  


"I wasn't holding out on you!" Bellanne said stalking up to him now standing a good foot short of him, "Narcissa is my sister and I have her to think about too."

"As soon as Lucius goes for her, Narcissa will turn her back on you." Severus said, "She says she needs you now, but once her husband returns, she'll be the same girl whose nose you broke with your own fist during our school days."

"I'm not that same girl anymore and neither is she."

"Are you sure about that?" Severus asked her rhetorically as he turned to leave, "By the way," He said turning back to her, "Tell your daughter that she needs to work a bit harder in her potions class.  I expect better of my own house."

"Excuse me?" Bellanne said with an almost psychotic look in her eyes, "What do you mean your own house?  Cordelia is in Gryffindor."

"Is that what she told you?" Severus smirked, "Interesting."  With that Severus walked out of the kitchen door.  Bellanne ran into the living room following Severus to the door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bellanne yelled at him.

"I just thought the hat made an error, I guess I was wrong." Severus continued to smirk, knowing he was getting the best of Bellanne.

"Is Cordelia in your house?" she growled as she grabbed onto the collar of his robes.  Severus didn't reply as he grabbed her hands and removed them from his collar and pushed her to the floor.  He smirked again before leaving the house. 

_Thank you to my Reviewers._

_Asuka__-  Oh__ yea, If I were to be attacked by a werewolf would rather it be Lupin._

_Bell- It really wasn't so much that they grew apart, it's just that Bellanne is pissed about certain things in their life and is not show to let it show.  Bellanne was planning something, but what you'll have to read.._

_Lucky Estrella-   Give Bellanne more credit than she shows.  She's not retarded._


	9. Chapter 9

            Bellanne didn't sleep that night; in fact, she stayed up most of the night boiling over in anger at Severus and disappointment in her daughter's lie.  What made her think that she couldn't tell her own mother what house she'd been sorted into?  Lucky for Cordelia, Tonks had showed up, though somewhat intoxicated, and stopped her from going to Hogwarts.  Tonks had talked her into waiting for Remus, and she listened to Bellanne rant on about Severus and Cordelia for a good three hours.  Bellanne was still angry the next morning when Tonks woke up to her aunts cooking.  As Tonks sat down at the kitchen table, still in her pajamas, Molly Weasley walked in.

"Hey Molly," Tonks said in relief that she wouldn't be the only one enduring Bellanne's rant.

"Good morning dear." Molly said, "You should be dressed by now, you have to be at the ministry this morning."

"I'm going in a bit late, I was out late, and then I came here." Tonks said.

"Good morning, Bellanne." Molly said.  Bellanne turned around to reveal a still agitated look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Severus Snape and Cordelia Lupin are on my shit list." Bellanne grumbled as she brought the pan of eggs to the table and put some on Tonks and her own plate.

"Oh dear, what's happened now?" Molly asked.

"Severus comes in here accusing me of holding out information from the order, and then tells me that my daughter has been sorted into his house." Bellanne said, "Cordelia told me to my face that she was in Gryffindor, she told Remus to his face that she was in Gryffindor.  She was wearing Gryffindor robes."

"Oh dear."

"Bold face lie." Bellanne snapped, "Did she think I'd be disappointed in her?  Did she think I wouldn't find out eventually?  What was she thinking?"

"Calm down, sweetie." Molly said, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what she's done."

"That's what I've been telling her." Tonks said as she took a bite of her eggs, "But she'll keep ranting on.  Personally, I hope that Remus gets back soon so he can hear this."

"Bellanne, you can't go do anything rash." Molly reminded her, "You haven't exactly been honest with her either."

"I've always been honest with her."

"Really now?" Tonks smirked, "If I recall correctly, she doesn't know her father is a Lycan."  Bellanne sighed, knowing her niece was right.

"That's a touchy topic at current because we know we can't keep it from her much longer." Bellanne said, "She's been learning more about them in school and from the sound of things, she's afraid of them."

"But she's never been afraid of her father." Molly said, "She'll see that her own father is a werewolf and then she won't be afraid."

"Remus is afraid of the exact opposite."

"That she'll be afraid of him?" Tonks questioned.

"And hate him."

"That's a quite a bit on your plate." Molly said, "No one ever said parenting was easy.  Look at our problems with Percy; he still isn't talking to us.  Thinking we're some sort of renegades."

"We are renegades." Bellanne laughed.  Tonks stood up at this point and took her plate to the sink.

"I have to get ready for work." Tonks smiled, "Remember the Order meeting is tonight.  I'll see everyone then."

            Ron and Harry stood out side of the Great Hall after breakfast, leaning their backs against the cold wall.  They waited for Draco Malfoy to finish eating then head to his own classes.  Sure enough a short while later, Draco came out of the hall, luckily and unusually without Crabbe and Goyle.  

"Malfoy." Harry called to him.  Draco turned his head in disgust.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat at him, "Come to beg me for help now?"

"You wish, Malfoy." Ron spat.

"I know what you're planning to do to Cordelia." Harry said, "I'm warning you now, Malfoy, don't."  
  


"Well someone has got to pay for my father's incarceration." Malfoy said not revealing that he knew his father had escaped, "And since I can't touch you, I may as well go for someone else who had a hand in it."

"Cordelia had nothing to do with it; she wasn't even living around here." Ron said, "So lay off her."

"She may not have been, Weasley," Malfoy spat, "But, that wretched creature of a father of hers was.  Cordelia is just a bystander, its Lupin that I'm after."

"Lupin?" Ron and Harry questioned.

"I lost my father, so Lupin will lose his daughter."  
  


"And what about her mother?" Ron said, "Did you ever think about that?"  
  


"My dear Aunt Bellanne," Malfoy laughed, "It'll serve her right for betraying my mother's family like she did."  Harry grabbed Malfoy by his robe collar and slammed him against the wall.  It was this point that Harry realized he had a good half foot on Draco.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, you do anything to hurt Cordelia, Lupin or Bellanne, and you'll have to answer to me." Harry growled, "I'm not afraid of Snape and I'll risk losing house points for something like this."

"It's a good thing you're willing to do that." Said a cool low voice from behind him.  The three boys looked up to see Professor Snape standing above them.  Harry looked back at Draco, whom now had a smirk on his face.  Harry let go of Draco's collar and stepped back a bit, "25 points from Gryffindor."  Harry gave Draco a look of warning before he and Ron walked away from the scene.

"I don't think we got through to him." Ron sighed.

            Bellanne stood in front of the large mirror in her bathroom with a silver goblet in her hand.  Today she would find out if the potion she had been brewing for the last month would work.  She looked at her face one last time before she drank the contents.  The grey, lumpy contents didn't look suitable for consumption by any living being.  But, Bellanne hesitantly brought the goblet up to her lips and swallowed the contents in one awful gulp. She dropped the goblet into the sink and grabbed the side of the sink and braced herself.  She looked up into the mirror and waited for her hair to turn blond, but much to her shock, it did not.  Instead, her eyes turned a dark green color and several wrinkles appeared on her face and dark deep bags formed under her eyes.  Her hair had grown several inches in length and streaks of grey highlighted her black hair.  Bellanne looked down at her hands to see how frail they had begun to look.  Shocked and horrified, Bellanne had looked into the eyes of her own sister, Bellatrix.

"No." Bellanne muttered in shock, "It wasn't supposed to be you."  Bellanne stared into the face of the evil that haunted her soul, "I'll KILL YOU!" she screamed as she punched the mirror.  Blood dropped into the sink as the glass from the mirror cut her fist.  She grabbed her own face in shame and ran from the bathroom.  She ran into her bedroom and came face to face with another mirror that showed her the face of evil.  She screamed again as she grabbed the mirror and threw it behind her.  The mirror landed upright behind her and half the mirror broke from the frame.  She turned around to still stare into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.  Again, she screamed more psychotically than the last.

"I'll kill you, I swear it." Bellanne screamed as she ran back towards the mirror.  She grabbed what was left of the mirror, cutting her feet on the glass that was scattered on the floor.  She threw the mirror over the railing of the landing sending the remains crashing into the living room.  Bellanne turned to run again but stopped when she saw yet another large mirror at the end of the hallway.  Again, Bellanne screamed.

"It's all your fault, all of it!" Bellanne screamed at the mirror as she hurried towards it.  More blood continued to follow her in her path as she psychotically grabbed the mirror and headed to throw it over the ledge.  This mirror, however, due to its massive size, caused Bellanne to lose her footing on the landing.  She slipped over the railing as the mirror shattered on the ground.  Bellanne fell from the railing onto the couch beneath her and consequently bounced up and off, landing on the old wooden coffee table to her side, breaking it instantly, and knocking her unconscious.

"You what?" Hermione shrieked at Harry and Ron while they sat in their common room.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Harry said, "We don't need everyone in our house to know what's going on?" 

"You confronted Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Someone had to." Ron said, "Maybe now that he knows we're on to him, he'll back off."

"Fat chance." Harry said, "He's probably going to egg us on with it even more now."

"When did he say he was going to do this?"  Hermione questioned

"Before the holiday break." Ron said.

"So we have like two weeks to stop this." Hermione said.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Ron said, "I mean if, we stop him at dinner, there is still the chance that he'll tell her in their common room."

"Look, as far as I can gather from talking with Cordelia, she's terrified of werewolves." Hermione said.

"Then the problem we have here is minor compared to what Lupin and Bellanne are going to have to deal with." Ron said as he shook his head.

            _Bellanne woke from her unconsciousness to find herself lying in a field of green.  She looked over her hands and feet to see that she had no wounds and no traces of blood.  She slowly stood up and looked around her.  Wondering how she got here or where she was, she looked at the wild flowers that were in bloom around her._

_"It's the end of November?" Bellanne said out loud, "Where in magic am I?"_

_"I remember once telling you that when you got angry at your sisters to find a safe place in your mind to relax." Said a voice from behind her.  Bellanne whipped around to see her cousin standing behind her._

_"SIRIUS!" She beamed as she ran towards him._

_"Hey Bellanne." Sirius said as he gave his cousin a hug._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Are you crazy?"  
  
_

_"Why do people keep asking me that?"_

_"I know what you're doing, and I'm telling you now, don't do it.  You'll only end up dead." Sirius told her._

_"What are you talking about?" Bellanne asked._

_"Your plans with your sisters?" Sirius told her as he cocked an eye brow.  
  
_

_"I'm doing this, and as much as I love you, I'm still going to do it." Bellanne said, "I learned too much about that house to just let Tonks in on it.  Andromeda would never forgive me and I'd never forgive myself.  So I'm doing it the way I am, and the fact that no one knows, except for the dead, makes it all a bit safer._

_"Safer, does it?" Sirius said, "You've been placing yourself in danger since the moment you set foot in Malfoy's Mansion."_

_"You think I don't know that?" Bellanne snapped at him._

_"It seems to me that you've been doing some rather foolish things since you moved into my house." Sirius said, "Going to see Lupin at the end of his cycle, going to your sister's home, going with her to Azkaban."_

_"Ok, I know going to see Lupin at the end of his cycle was a bad idea, and believe me he let me have it when he recovered." Bellanne smiled, "But if I'm going about my plan the way I want to, I have do some stupid things."_

_"Did you think about maybe letting Lupin in on the plan, so he can help you?" Sirius said, "He did move back into the house to keep an eye on you."_

_"Remus?" Bellanne questioned, "What if I die, who's going to take care of Cordelia? I will not let Remus in on it because someone needs to be there for her."_

_"That's another thing, my niece." Sirius said, "She needs to know about Lupin from your own mouth and no one else's."_

_"You think I don't know that?" Bellanne laughed, "The problem is that Remus said she's afraid of Werewolves, and he's scared she'll be afraid of him."_

_"I can't promise you that she won't be, but she'll get over it." Sirius said, "And do it soon so my godson doesn't get expelled from Hogwarts."_

_"What are you talking about?" Bellanne asked in concern_

_"There are people in the school who know about Moony and want him to hurt."  
  
_

_"Draco."  She answered knowingly_

_"Yes, and he will use this to his advantage."_

_"And Harry knows of this."_

_"And is going to some pretty far extremes to make sure it doesn't happen."_

_"Bless his heart." Bellanne half smiled._

_"But in all honesty, this is the least of your worries." Sirius said, "Whatever you plan is for __Malfoy__Mansion__, I would alter, now that Lucius is free."_

_"Narcissa seemed shocked when we were at Azkaban that no one informed her of his escape." Bellanne said, "He's probably already rejoined the other Death Eaters."_

_"Probably," Sirius replied, "so you know it won't be long before he goes for Narcissa and what ever he keeps in that house."_

_"I've actually been having fun with Narcissa." Bellanne smirked, "A part of me wants to believe that she's changed."_

_"Bellanne Lupin, you know better than that." Sirius laughed._

_"It's just that I've been alone for so long." Bellanne said, "Alone trying to survive, alone raising Cordelia; I've been alone for too long…"  
  
_

_"But Lupin is living with you now." Sirius cut in, "You're not alone, so don't hand me that."_

_"But how long will he be with me?" Bellanne said, "Once this is over he'll be gone again and I'll be alone.  He's so fucking worried about my safety that he won't even hear reason to what I need." Bellanne snapped._

_"And what's that."_

_"Him," She sighed, "Raising that girl on my own has not been easy.  I've had to sell a lot of our stuff just so she could eat, I've worked as a waitress all over England to support us and when I went to bed every night, all I ever wanted was for Remus to be waiting there for me."_

_"So that's what this all boils down to?" Sirius said, "Are you doing this so that Lupin will worry about you and stay?"_

_"No."_

_"If you should come across Bellatrix, are you going to have the same reaction I saw today when you drank the Polyjuice Potion?"_

_"I'll kill her for taking you from me, from Harry." Bellanne said, "It's not fair."  
  
_

_"No one said life was going to be fair." Sirius said, "I mean Peter is still alive and well.  You call that fair."  
  
_

_"Maybe I should focus on him." Bellanne said._

_"Don't you dare?" Sirius scorned her._

_"I wouldn't," she smiled, "That would be like entering a dragons cave."_

_  
  
_

            Lupin and Arthur walked into 12 Grimmauld to see the place in shambles.  They walked around the living room looking at the glass still shattered on the floor and broken pieces of the living room table still laying on the floor.  A few moments later Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in behind them.  Fear rose into the eyes of Tonks as she looked around the room.

"What happened here?" Arthur said as he walked further into the room.

"Bellanne!" Lupin yelled in panic as he moved further in.

"We're in the kitchen." Came a voice from in the kitchen.  Lupin ran into the kitchen to see Molly Weasley caring for a still bleeding Bellanne whom was sitting on the countertop.  Arthur, Tonks and Kinsley followed close behind.

"What happened?" Lupin said as rushed to her side.  Bellanne, whom was still crying, sniffed a couple of times, "It wasn't…"

"NO!" Bellanne said cutting him off instantly, "it wasn't you."  Lupin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure she'd been worse." Molly cut in, "These aren't that bad, the only reason there is so much blood is because they were deep.  She'll be just fine." Molly smiled at her.

"Who did this?" Lupin asked her.  Bellanne was silent for a moment.

"me." She quietly answered.  Just then Severus walked into the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like someone had a nasty experience with a Polyjuice Potion." Severus hissed.

"What?" said Lupin looking from Snape back to Bellanne, "Were you?"  Bellanne silently nodded her head, "But why, or who should I ask?"  

"No," Bellanne said, as Molly covered up the last of her wounds, "It didn't work, and we'll leave it at that." Bellanne hopped off the countertop, "I don't care what Sirius says, this is my deal." Bellanne mumbled as she walked out of the kitchen.  Everyone was quiet as they watched her leave.

"What was she saying about Sirius?" Tonks asked. Severus walked over to the cabinet under the sink.  

"I don't know, she didn't say much." Molly started, "I arrived here to find her laying on her side on the broken coffee table, bleeding from her arms and feet.  She was just laying there, awake, mumbling "Like entering the dragons cave."  When I helped her up, she told me that Sirius is starting to worry more, but she can't change what she's started."  Severus pulled out the cauldron from under the sink.

"Is that how it's supposed to look?" Kingsley asked.

"No potion is supposed to look this bad." Severus hissed, "And you let this woman brew the Wolfsbane potion for you?  No wonder you almost killed her."  Lupin glared at Severus for a minute before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

            Bellanne was standing in the living room staring at the damage she had caused.  A few tears rolled down her cheek as she raised her wand.  A ribbon of blue and silver colors expelled from the end of her wand and wrapped itself around the room.  Shards of glass and wood seemed to rise from the ground and find a way back to their proper spot.  Within a few minutes the damage had been repaired and you never would have guessed what happened earlier in the day.  Remus walked up behind Bellanne and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head atop hers.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.  Bellanne turned around in his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"I wish you could have seen him." Bellanne said, "He looked healthy and young."

"Sirius?"

"He looked wonderful." Bellanne sniffled.

"Look, go get some rest." Remus instructed her, "I'll bring you something to eat after the meeting and we can talk then."  Bellanne smiled at him before she sweetly kissed him.

"We have to tell Cordelia." Bellanne told him, "Soon."  With that she left his embrace and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne walked alone into the Azkaban Prison.  The only change in Bellanne was that her bulging pregnant stomach extended out in front of her.  She worried for the safety of her unborn child around the dementors, but as it had taken quite sometime to set up this meeting, she was sure certain precautions were taken.  She walked into the front door and introduced herself.  The two men at the front escorted Bellanne down several hallways into a room containing a table and two chairs.  She sat down in one the chairs and quietly waited.  A short while later the door opened and two guards escorted Sirius Black into the room in shackles and chains.

"Is all that really necessary?" Bellanne said, "Remove them."  
  


"Mam this is a dangerous criminal."

"This man is my cousin, he would never hurt me." Bellanne told the man, "Remove them."  The guard did as he was told.  Once the shackles were removed the two guards left.  Sirius remained silent, waiting for her to speak first, but seeing as how it wasn't going to happen he spoke first.

"How long ago were you married?" Sirius said not looking at her.

"About two years ago." Bellanne said.

"Remus?"

"Did you really need to ask?" Bellanne replied.

"Where is he now?"

"We're not living together at the moment, and he wouldn't have come here even if we were living together."

"Why not?"

"He and I each had our turn to mess up his potion, which resulted in my attack and near death." Bellanne told him, "He's afraid of hurting me again."

"I see you're pregnant too?" Sirius said, still not looking at her.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Bellanne finally asked.

"Seeing you would make me happy.  If I want to live through this, I can't be happy." Sirius replied.  Bellanne choked on the tears.

"I'm miserable." Bellanne's voice trembled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm 7 months pregnant, my husband is too afraid of himself to live with me, you're here, and James and Lily are gone, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Bellanne finally screamed, "I don't believe you had anything to do with their deaths, and I don't believe Peter is dead."

"Always were the bright one." Sirius said with a half smile.

"I just want some explanations as to why I'm alone." Bellanne said, "Why I have to raise this child alone?"

"Ask Remus." Sirius told her, "He's the one with all the answers."

"I don't think he truly believes you're guilty." Bellanne said, "You're like his brother."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here."  Bellanne said to him.  Just then the two guards came into the room with the shackles in hand, "It can't be time already, I just got here."

"Sorry mam."

"I haven't seen him in almost 4 years." Bellanne said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Sorry, mam."  The guards said as they lifted Sirius out of his seat.

"Sirius, can I give you a hug?"

"No." He told her as the guards lead him out of the room.  Bellanne sat in the empty room staring at the seat where her cousin had just sat.  The tears now spilled freely from her eyes.

****************************************************************************************************

            Bellanne laid on the bed in her room, thinking hard about what Sirius had told her in that dream.  She was very unsure if it was a dream or a psychotic reaction to the potion she had imbibed.  She knew what he said about Cordelia was true, but she refused to change her plan at Malfoy Mansion.  She sat up on her bed and began to remove one of the wraps on her feet to check the wounds.  Molly was an excellent healer.  Having seven children of her own, six of them being boys, she was sure Molly had seen her fair share of cuts and scrapes.  The wounds on her feet here nearly healed, so she tossed the bandage aside and removed the others.  As she finished removing her bandages, the room door opened and Remus walked in.

"Bell?" Remus asked as he walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." She replied.

"Did you rest at all?"

"No, I've just been thinking." Bellanne replied, "Last night Snape was here and he informed me that Cordelia was sorted into his house."

"But, she told us both she's in Gryffindor." Remus said with a confused look on his face.

"Yea," Bellanne said, "So I've been thinking about it."  
  


"What? The fact that she's a Slytherin or the fact that she lied to us?"  Remus asked

"Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm going to disown her." Bellanne smiled lightly as she laid back on the bed, "I'm mad that she lied to me, and who knows who she got those Gryffindor robes from."

"It's time to tell her." Remus sighed laying down on the bed next to her.

"Well, are you up for a trip to the school tomorrow?" Bellanne said.

"Not tomorrow, I need to rest a bit." Remus told her, "How about Friday?"  Bellanne looked at him for a moment as though she were decided on something.

"I guess I can put off my plans for a few more days." Bellanne sighed as she looked into his eyes, "How was the meeting?"

            Draco Malfoy walked into the Slytherin Common room with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.  Pansy Parkinson was sitting at one of the tables working on her homework with Greg Goyle sitting across from her.  Draco took one look at Pansy and b-lined straight for her.  Draco slithered into a chair across from Pansy and next to Goyle.  Pansy looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"Hi Draco."  Pansy said, "Done with your homework already?  Gosh, you're quick."

"Well with intellect like mine, the work is a breeze." Draco said, "But, we can talk about that later, I have some new developments."  Pansy got a worried look on her face.

"oh?"  She replied to him, "What's happened?"

"I had a run in with Potter and his indigent friend outside of the Great Hall after breakfast this morning." Draco told her.

"Eh," Pansy made a disgusted look, "You didn't actually talk to them?"

"I did actually, only because Potter was making a threat."  Draco told her.  Goyle looked up from his work.  Pansy laughed wholeheartedly at his words.

"Oh please, like he could take on you." Pansy continued to laugh.

"Well, he did, but what concerned me more is that he knows what we've been planning." Draco whispered to her.  Pansy stopped laughing. 

"But how?"  Pansy's eyes widened.

"I don't know." Draco eyed her, "He must have heard it from someone." He then eyed Goyle.

"Draco," Pansy said almost appalled at his hint of an accusation, "If I were to tell someone of our plan, it would be Professor Snape; never one of those goodie-goodie Gryffindors."

"Pansy, I trust you." Draco said to her, "Which is why I've decided to change a detail in our plan?"  Pansy looked hopefully at Draco.

"I'm going to tell her at dinner this Friday."

"This Friday, as in two days from now?"  Pansy said in a panic as she looked at Goyle.

"Yes," Draco whispered, "Keep your voice down."

"Why sooner?"

"Because if Potter is on to us, he can tell her before I get a chance." Draco said, "We've given her the fear and hate of Werewolves, we should get the reaction we want."

            That Friday, the sun was setting over Hogwarts castle marking the end of the school day.  Remus and Bellanne were rounding about to touch down on school grounds.  They had not contacted Professor Dumbledore about their arrival because they knew they would arrive before an owl would.  Remus touched down in the courtyard and looked up as he watched Bellanne glide down and crash land into the snow.  She slowly stood up and brushed the snow out of her hair.  

"I have got to help you on your landings." Remus laughed at her.  Bellanne rolled her eyes, and pulled Remus in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  Once there, the picture automatically opened to the staircase.  The two looked at each other in confusion before they walked up the staircase.  They entered the office to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Good to see you again, Remus, and you too, Bellanne." Dumbledore spoke.

"Always a pleasure."  Remus smiled at him.

"So, you're going to speak to Cordelia about your situation." Dumbledore smiled.

            Cordelia, Draco, Goyle and Pansy were sitting in the common room doing homework.  Goyle kept looking at the wizard clock on the wall and cracking his knuckles.  Pansy kept looking at Draco with uneasiness, and Cordelia was beginning to notice the tension between them.  She had for a long time thought that the two were a couple, but not telling anyone, and for a while wanted to ask, but thought to best leave it alone.  Draco sat back in his chair twirling a pencil in his hands.  Pansy continued to look worrisome as she half heartedly did her homework. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"You know Cordelia, its taken quite sometime for us to trust you." Draco told her, "But I think it's time"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"I want to let you in on a secret almost everyone knows about, but little acknowledge." Draco told her.

"I thought you were waiting until dinner?" Pansy asked in a panic.

"I was, but I can't let her see what I have there." Draco told her, "Cordelia, now, do you want to know the secret?"

"Depends on what it has to do with?" Cordelia told him, "Maybe I don't care enough."

"Come on cousin," Draco smiled at her, "your curiosity will get the better of you sooner or later.  So you might as well find out now."  Cordelia looked at Pansy who was looking at her emotionlessly.  Goyle got up and walked away from the table, and quickly left the common room.

"Ok." Cordelia answered, "What is it?"

"Well I can't tell you." Draco said, "You have to see, because to see is to believe."

"See what?" Cordelia asked.  .

"You're going to have to be a little sneaky." Draco said, "So, I made sure that the potions room is unlocked so you don't have to break in."

"Are you crazy?" Pansy said, "If Professor Snape catches her she'll be in big trouble."

"Yea, Draco, the man dislikes me enough as it is." Cordelia told him.

"Look, dinner is in like 15 minutes." Draco told her, "Snape will be there, so we'll go down to the Great Hall for dinner and if he's not there, we'll come get you."

"What am I looking for in the potions room?" Cordelia asked.

"You'll know it when you see it and you can't miss it."

"So, you spoke with Sirius?" Dumbledore asked of Bellanne.

"I know what I heard, but I don't really know if I was dreaming or in another plain of existence." Bellanne told him.

"She said the next thing she remembered was Molly standing over her in a right state." Remus added.

"I'm sure she was." Dumbledore laughed.

"Did Sirius speak of anything else?"

"Nothing I care to speak about." Bellanne told him.  She and Dumbledore exchanged glances before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, surely this can wait until after dinner.  Please, I would be delighted if you would join the staff, students and myself for dinner in the great hall." Dumbledore invited them.

"We'd be delighted." Remus accepted the offer.  The three stood to leave for the Great Hall when Severus came barging in with a frantic look on his face.

"It's gone." He hissed out.

"What is, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"My pensive, it's missing." Severus growled out.


	11. Chapter 11

            Cordelia walked down the long hallway leading to the potions class room.  She couldn't figure out why for the life of her she was listening to Draco Malfoy, she figured him for nothing more than an arrogant know it all.  But, her curiosity was getting the best of her on this one.  She reached the potions door and gave it a slight push.  Just as Draco told her, it was open.  She pushed it open more and looked into the dark room.  She wondered what she should have been looking for.  She didn't see anything at first glance into the room, so she walked in further and slowly walked between the tables when a light caught her eyes.  She walked to the other side of another long table to see bowl sitting on a shorter table.  She walked closer to the bowl and saw that it looked as though it was full of hard boiled eggs.  She was drawn closer to the bowl and before she knew it, she felt as though she were falling into it.

"Calm down, Severus." Dumbledore calmly told him, "Where was the last place you saw it?"

"It was in my office, where it always is." Severus snapped in aggravation, "That's where it stays because no one can get in there but me."

"So if you're the only one that can get in there, Severus," Bellanne started, "How can it be missing?"  Snape shot her a look that could kill.

"I don't know?" Severus growled at her, "Maybe you have it?"

"Dream on," Bellanne laughed, "like I want to see your memories."  
  


"Bell, this really is no laughing matter." Remus sternly told her.

"I'm well aware of what is probably in that Pensive." Bellanne replied, "I just think it's funny that he wants to blame me."

"I do not think he is placing blame, Bellanne." Dumbledore cut in, "Severus, it cannot have gone far.  Where have you looked?"

"My office, the potions room, my houses common room and all the rooms of the students in my house, which leads me to believe that it is someone from another house," Severus said glaring at Remus.

"I will instruct the heads of the other houses to do a full check of their student's rooms and common rooms in search of your pensive."  Dumbledore said, "But for now, Severus, calm down, and we shall enjoy dinner."

"How can I remain calm when even you know what is in that Pensive?" Severus argued.

"All the students will be at dinner tonight," Dumbledore told him, "I'll have the house heads detain the students in the Great Hall while they search their houses."  Severus grumbled knowing that Dumbledore could pull off what he suggested.  

            Cordelia suddenly found herself standing in front of the Whomping Willow that stood in front of the School grounds.  It was suddenly much darker outside as the moon was about to rise.  She stood there wondering what had happened.  She was about to run back into the school when she saw someone walking towards the willow.

"Dad?" she said in confusion.  She ran up to the man who she knew to be her father, although much younger, as he walked over to the willow and touched a notch on it.  She stood back as a hole formed in the roots of the tree and watched her father climb into the hole.  She was confused as to what was going on, because shortly after her father left she watched a much younger version of her Uncle Sirius walking with a younger version of her house head.

"It's just over here, Snivillus." Sirius told him as he lead Snape to the Whomping Willow.

"What's going on?" Cordelia said to them as they reached the tree.  But no one answered her.  She watched Sirius creep away from Snape as he touched the notch on the tree and the hole opened again.  This time she followed Snape into the hole.  She followed him through the tunnels leading into the Shrieking Shack where she saw her father sitting in the middle of a room.  Snape was hiding behind the doorway, but Cordelia wanting to see the younger version of father much closer, walked into the room.  She smiled as she saw him sitting on the floor.  He tensed as he heard a squeak in the floor from behind. Remus turned to see Snape smirking from the door way.

"SNAPE!"  Remus yelled at him, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Or what?" Snape smiled, "You're out of bounds."  
  


"GET OUT OF HER…" Remus yelled again, but was cut off when his transformation began to take over.  Remus doubled over in pain as his ears began to grow and a slew of grey fur began to grow all over his body.  His robes ripped from his body and in his place stood a full grown Werewolf.

"WHAT!" Cordelia shrieked, "NO! NO! NO!" Cordelia ran to the back of the room and hid in a corner as she watched the beast stalk towards Snape.  With in seconds, she watched another young man push Snape out of the way.

"SEVERUS GET OUT OF HERE!"  The other guy yelled at him before he turned into Stag.  A few seconds later, Sirius walked in and turned into a large black dog.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Cordelia yelled as she stood up and ran from the room following Snape out of the Shack.  As she ran, she suddenly felt herself being pulled upwards and within seconds she suddenly found herself standing in the potions classroom again, with a very furious looking Professor Snape behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled venomously at her.

"IT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT, IT'S ALL A LIE!" She screamed at him trying to struggle from his grip, "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed even louder.

"CORDELIA!" He snapped at her, "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't take it, someone told me to look here for it." Cordelia snapped back at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't care what it is, IT'S ALL A LIE!"

"It's not a lie!" He snapped at her.

"LIAR!"  She screamed as she kicked him in the shin.  He let go of her and she ran like a bullet from the room.  She ran as fast as she could down the hallway and up to the Great Hall where she knew Draco would be.  She shoved the doors open, slamming them against the back wall.  Every student in the hall looked at her frantic state as she walked in.  She looked to her table to see Draco with a smug look on his face.  She stalked over to him and pushed him off the bench.

"I see you found our little secret." Draco smirked from his position on the floor.

"YOU LIAR!" Cordelia screamed at him, "YOU WORTHLESS LIAR!"  She looked at the rest of her table, resting her eyes on Pansy Parkinson, "YOU'RE ALL LIARS."  Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cordelia." A voice came from behind her.  Cordelia turned around to see her father's worried face.  

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She scowled at him as she smacked his hand off her shoulder, "YOU MONSTER!"  She screamed as she ran out of the hall. Remus stood staring down at Draco Malfoy while he heard his daughters cries from outside the hall.

"So this was your great revenge?" Remus questioned, "I hope you enjoyed it.  I hope that everyone enjoyed this little show." Remus now addressed the silent student body, "Curtsey of Draco Malfoy and if I had to guess right I'd say Pansy Parkinson as well."

"I'm sorry, sir." Pansy quietly spoke with her head down, "I'm so very sorry."

"What was that?" Remus calmly questioned, "You're sorry?  I never thought that I would live to see the day that a student of Slytherin house would apologize for anything they've done." Remus was silent for a moment, "Well Pansy, now is a little late for sorry.  Besides you should be apologizing to Cordelia, not me.  She considered you a friend."  With that Remus turned around to leave, but instead came face to face with Snape, "That's some prize student you've got there, you should be proud."  With that, Remus walked around Snape and out the hall doors.

            Remus walked into the hallway to see Bellanne holding their daughter in her arms.  Bellanne stroked her daughter's hair as she cried into her mothers arms.  Remus stood at the far end of the hallway, unsure if he should proceed towards them.  Bellanne looked up with tears of her own in her eyes and she sighed at him.  Cordelia noticed her mother's movement and looked to see who entered the hall.  Frightened, Cordelia ran from her mothers arms to the far end of the hall.

"Cordelia." Bellanne softly spoke, "How can you still be afraid?"  
  


"Fourteen people, two of which were pregnant and six were children." Cordelia sobbed, "That's how.  It could have been me; it could have been you!"  Remus put his hand over his heart listening to his daughters words, "Now I know why you've stayed away my entire life!" She spat out.

"Cordelia, you don't mean that." Bellanne told her, "This is your father, this is who he is.  I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How can you stand it? Knowing one day he may attack you."  Cordelia sobbed.

"I have been." Bellanne told her, "Twice." 

"TWICE!" She shrieked, "And you still love him?"

"With all my heart." Bellanne told her.

"As long as he lives with you, I'm not!" Cordelia spat out, "I've never been more humiliated in my entire life.  I can't believe you would do this to me."

"To you? To you?  How dare you?" Bellanne scolded her, "You think your father enjoys being what he is?  You think it's fun?  It's been hell on him since he was a child and you ask how he could do it to you?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Remus finally spoke, with tears in his eyes, "I hope one day, you can learn to forgive me for something I've had to live with since I was child.  I never asked for this, but I have to deal with it."  
  


"Don't you speak to me." Cordelia said, "Don't you ever speak to me again!" With that Cordelia ran off towards her common room, leaving Remus broken hearted in the hallway.  Bellanne looked to Remus and finally understood what he had been afraid of for so long.

"I'm sorry too, Remus." Bellanne whispered about to cry herself, "I should have listened to you."  Remus didn't say anything as he walked closer to his wife.

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked her.  Just then the hall doors opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out.

"We should have told you what was going on." Harry started instantly.

"This could have been prevented." Hermione added.

"We're really sorry." Ron finished.

"It's not your fault." Remus told them.

"Thank you for all you've done to prevent it though," Bellanne smiled at him.

"We'll talk to Cordelia tomorrow, and see what she has to say.  We'll keep you posted." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Remus replied.  With that the three walk away, looking almost broken hearted as they did.  

            The next day didn't prove to be so well for Cordelia either.  She didn't come out of the bathrooms all night, and neglected to attend her classes the following day either.  Once the sun rose she moved to her dormitory since none of the other girls would be there.  It was roughly noon when Pansy Parkinson came into her room to try and talk to her.

"Cordelia." Pansy said softly, "Cordelia?"

"GO AWAY!" Came a growl from across the room.

"Please, talk to me."

"What's there to say?" Cordelia said, "This was none of your business, but you and the rest of your clan decided that it was.  I was happier in the dark."

"At the start of the year, I felt the same way about you that Draco did; tainted product in a pure blood line." Pansy started.

"Please stop, the love is overwhelming." Cordelia sarcastically spat.

"But, the more we hung out and talked about Magical Creatures and things, the more I really began to like you.  Face it, Cordelia, you're not like the rest of here.  You may be cunning and deceptive, but you're also kind hearted and loyal, and that something I've never had in a friend before."

"That's so sweet." Cordelia started, "I'm getting a tooth ache." She spat out.

"You can take these words however you want, but I'm trying to apologize for this horrible wrong I've done you." Pansy said, "I wanted Draco to stop his plan, but he wouldn't.  I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"Are you done?" Cordelia said.

"I guess." Pansy sighed.

"Good.  Leave." Cordelia spat as she sat up and pointed at the door.  Pansy slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  Cordelia fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

            Pansy walked out of her room to see Goyle standing on the landing with a plate full of food in his hands.  Pansy looked at him and shook her head.  Disheartened, Goyle took the plate back down the stairs and instantly tossed it into the fire.  He slumped into a chair with a guilty look on his face.  Pansy took the chair across from him.  The only two people in the common room, yet they were completely silent until the aggravation got the better of Goyle.

"How long am I going to let this go on?" Goyle growled as he stood up, "If I had just once stood up to Draco, we wouldn't be here; just once."  Goyle sighed at his own defeat.

"Greg?" Pansy said to him, "I never knew you felt this way?"

"You and I could have prevented this." Goyle said.

"You think I don't know that?" Pansy sighed.

"You knew what his original plan was, but he didn't let me in on it until after I helped him steal that pensive." Goyle said, "If I had just confessed to Professor Snape, Cordelia would be in class instead of crying."

"You actually care about someone other than Draco?" Pansy smiled.  Goyle scratched the top of his head with slight smile, which soon faded.

"Cordelia will never trust us again, so whether or not I care about her is pointless now." Goyle sighed as he sat back down.

"I guess."

            A week had past, turning November into December, and neither Bellanne nor Remus had heard a word from Hogwarts concerning their daughter.  With the holidays coming soon, they knew the house would be full of people, their hopes, however, laid in the return of Cordelia for the holiday.  Remus wasn't getting his hopes up.  It was early evening on a Friday when Snape barged into the house as he usually did.  Remus was reading a book by the fireplace when he walked in.

"Is there something I can help you with, Severus?" Remus asked with very little emotion.

"Where is Bellanne?" Snape asked him.

"Out," Remus told him, "What do you need?"  Asking only because Snape never requested to speak to Bellanne.

"Cordelia's run off." Snape told him.

"What do you mean run off?" Remus said as he closed his book and stood up, "Hiding in the castle, or off grounds."

"The girls of her dormitory said that they hadn't seen her since last night, and she was gone when they woke this morning." Snape told him, "They figured she was down at breakfast, so no one thought anything was wrong until she didn't show up for any of her classes today."  
  


"Where could she have gone?"  Remus wondered as he pulled his broom from the front closet, "Her home is here, and she won't come here."

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Remus snapped, "To find my daughter."

"Shouldn't you wait for Bellanne?" Snape asked curtly.

"I don't know where she is or when she's coming back." Remus said as he headed out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

            Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at their table in the Great Hall.  They had just heard of Cordelia's disappearance from Dumbledore at dinner.  Hermione looked as though she were close to tears as Ron put a comforting arm around her.  Ginny, too, look as though she were about to cry, so Harry put an arm around her shoulders as well.

"Where would she go?" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes, "She's only 11, she can't fend for herself."

"I don't know, but she'll be ok." Harry said.

"Maybe she went to the Malfoy's?"  Ron said.

"Why would she go there after what Draco did to her?" Ginny asked.  Harry looked behind him at the Slytherin table.  Not one of them looked upset about the disappearance of Cordelia, no one except Pansy and Goyle.  Then Harry watched as Pansy got up and walked out of the hall with tears brimming her eyes.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, "I never thought I'd see that."

"Well she and Cordelia were friends." Ron said.  

"Where do you suppose Pansy is going?" Ginny asked.

"Probably off to feel sorry for herself." Hermione said spitefully, "She was never Cordelia's friend.  Friends don't do that."

            Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room and walked up to her dormitory.  She opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of black cotton boot-cut pants and a long grey sweater.  She pulled her trunk out from under her bed and pulled out a pair of clunky black combat boots.  Once she put her boots on she pulled her long blond hair up into a pony tail.  From her trunk she pulled out a map of Britain and a red velvet bag.  She spread the map out on the floor, opened up the bag and pulled out some golden powder from it. She held the powder over the map.

"You cannot hide from me for I can see where you are." Pansy chanted before she sprinkled the powder over the map.  The powder did nothing at first but then, in the south-western part of England, a light began to shine, "Found ya." She folded up the map and put it inside her bra and attached the bag of golden powder to her wrist.  She grabbed her broom from the corner of the room and walked over to the window in her room.  Looking at it, she scowled at just now noticing that bars covered the window.  She opened the window and looked at the bars.  She stood on the window sill and braced herself against the wall.  With one hard kick with her big black boots, the bars fell off the window and crashed to the ground below her.  She immediately took off out the window, knowing that someone was bound to hear the noise she had just caused.  She flew as fast as she could away from the castle, embarking on her own search for Cordelia.

            Cordelia touched down on the ledge of a mountain, she had no idea where she was or what time it was, she just knew she was too tired to go on.  Snow had begun to fall clouding her vision.  She walked along the ledge until she found a cave she could crawl into.  She found a decent cave that went in rather far back so that the wind from the rising snow storm outside didn't catch her quite as much.  She removed her back pack and opened it, pulling out a blanket.  She wrapped it around herself as she leaned against the wall of the cave.  A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked outside.  Cordelia didn't really know what she was running away from; she just knew she was too humiliated to go back.  Just then she heard something coming from deeper in the cave.  She stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos." She said as her wand lit up. There was nothing she could see in front of her, so she walked further into the cave to see what was making the noise.

            Bellanne found herself in front of Malfoy Mansion.  After staring at for a few minutes, she quickly walked in.  She stood in front of the door noticing how dark and quiet it was.  She slowly began walking towards the living room.  Once in the living room, she looked around and noticed no signs of life.  She looked at the mirror that hung over the fireplace, it used to belong to their parents.  She walked up to it and scowled at the crest that was carved into the top of it.  She looked into the mirror and saw her sister, Bellatrix, walking up behind her.  

"Bitch!"  Bellanne snapped as she turned around.  When she turned around, she found no one there.  She pulled out her wand and looked around her, "Quit playing games with me, Trixy.  You don't scare me."

"I am fear," came a voice from over head.  Bellanne looked up and saw nothing, "I am terror.  Witches and Wizards alike fear me and my powers."

"You never earned your abilities; they were given to you by a mad man."  Bellanne replied to her sister's voice.  Suddenly a door, that she had never even seen before opened to her left side, "lights equal safety Trixy, if you want me to enter, you need to give me some light to see."  Just as she finished speaking a lit torch appeared in front of her.  Bellanne grabbed the torch and entered the doorway.  Once she was through the door, it closed behind her and disappeared, in a snap, out of sight, "I told you, I'm not scared of you.  You're nothing to me, not even my sister."  Maniacal laughter filled the air. Bellanne walked down a long stone hallway as several doors began to appear out of nowhere.  Some were metal, some were wood, some had windows and some had none, but what bothered her more was that some were locked and some were not.  She opened some of the doors and found nothing more than portals to places like Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade.  The last door she opened was the jackpot however.  A slew of guillotines, racks, and other various devices of torture were home to this room, more disturbing still were the preserved heads of various victims; some adults and some children.  Bellanne's stomach curdled as she walked into the room.  This was her mistake, because as she walked in, the door closed behind her and disappeared again.

"Trixy!"  Bellanne screamed, "You let me out of here, this instant."  Another door appeared a head of her and opened up.  Bellanne walked through the door, proving to be another mistake as she fell into the darkness of it all.

            Cordelia walked further into the cave, looking foolishly for whatever lived in the cave, with only the light from her wand to lead the way.  Eventually she reached the end of her cave and came to a large open area full of various ledges and rock bridges.  She moved along the ledge trying to get to a bridge that was nearby.  It was a narrow walk way, so she hugged the wall trying not to fall off.  Just then, as she walked, something rattled the cave causing pieces of rock to fall from all over.  Cordelia quickened her pace to get to the wider ledge.  She walked over to the first bridge she saw and began to make her way across it.  With her arms out to the side for balance she slowly walked across.  Just when she had made it to the top, the cave rumbled again, this time her bridge gave way and Cordelia fell through the rock and crash landed on a ledge below her.  She covered her head as she hit the rock below her. Once the rock stopped falling, she raised her head and looked around her.  Coughing from all the dust she inhaled, she noticed something.  There was no way off the ledge.  She pushed herself up, but instantly fell when she tried to stand on her left leg.  Crying out in pain she realized that she must of broken it.  She pushed herself up again, this time not standing on her leg, and leaned against the wall. 

"CORDELIA!" A voice came from above, "CORDELIA!" the voice became more panicked. 

"I'm down here!" Cordelia screamed.  Cordelia watched as Pansy Parkinson came out of the opening in the cave she had exited from, "PANSY! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I've been worried sick!" Pansy yelled, "Are you ok?"

"I think I broke my leg!" Cordelia yelled back.

"OK, I'm coming for you."  Pansy said as she mounted her broom.  Pansy kicked off from the ground and began to fly towards the ledge which Cordelia was on.  The cave rumbled again, this time sending large chunks of rock falling from above.

"PANSY LOOK OUT!" Cordelia screamed.  A large rock fell from above, hitting the handle of Pansy's broom, which sent the Pansy and her broom flipping over.  Pansy lost the grip on her broom and went flying into the wall above Cordelia.  Pansy landed on the ledge with Cordelia.  Pansy weakly pushed herself up and wiped the blood from her face, "Pansy are you alright?" She asked as she hobbled over to her.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know? That's how I ended up here." Cordelia asked.

"What do we do now?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know." Cordelia sighed.  Again the cave rumbled, Pansy grabbed Cordelia into her arms and protected her from anything that would fall, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, and I wasn't about to let the only real friend I've ever made die in the cold." Pansy said.

            Remus was flying near a mountain range.  For some reason his senses told him to head towards mountains.  Bellanne had told him once that she had taken Cordelia on holiday to a range of mountains in Scotland and she loved it.  He figured it the best place to look first.  Suddenly he smelled something foul.  He stopped on side of a mountain and waited for the smell to come again.  When it did, he instantly knew what was there.

"DRAGONS!" He said in shock.  Almost instantly he heard the sound of two girls screaming for their lives, from inside the cave.  He kicked his broom off from the ground and flew into the nearest opening he could find.

            The two girls continued to scream as they held onto each other, staring at the huge black dragon flying in front of them.  The two girls moved back as far as they could to keep their distance from the beast.  They watched the dragon lift up a bit more and raise its head up.  The beast appeared to take in a huge breath.

"GET DOWN!" Pansy said pulling Cordelia to the floor and covering her head along with her own.  The beast opened its mouth and expelled a huge ball of fire covering the ceiling with its flames.  Pansy looked up at the beast with terror in her eyes.

"I thought you liked dragons, can you calm it?" Cordelia ask shakily

"I don't know anything about controlling them." Pansy said as she looked behind her.  Pansy eyes widened as she looked, "OH FUCK!"

"What?" Cordelia asked as she turned around to see a nest of 9 large eggs.

"We're too close to her nest!"  Pansy panicked.

"Where can we go, it's not like we meant to end up here!" Cordelia shrieked.

"Tell that to her!" Pansy said.

"HELP US!"  Cordelia screamed.  Pansy slapped her hand over Cordelia's mouth.

"No loud noises, she might think we're attacking her eggs." Pansy said, "Just stand still." The two girls stood, motionless, staring at the beast that was now floating in front of them.


	13. Chapter 13

            A door appeared in a random cave somewhere and opened up, and seconds later, Bellanne fell through the door and crashed onto the dirt.  She pulled herself to her feet and held her wand out in front of her.  

"Lumos!" Bellanne said as her wand lit up the room.  Bellanne rolled her eyes at the monotony of her sister's game, "Show yourself, Bellatrix!  Face me if you dare."  Suddenly the incarnation of evil appeared in front of her.

"You asked for me, and here I am."  Bellatrix laughed.

"What are you playing at?" 

"You were always too nosy for your own good."  Bellatrix laughed, "Never knew when to just leave well enough alone."

"You know, it never had to be like this between the four of us."

"Four?"

"You and Narcissa, me and Andromeda." Bellanne said, "It never had to be like that.  The four of us could be the most powerful coven in the whole community, the four of us could have done wonders for this world.  But instead, you two chose darkness."

"NO!"  Bellatrix snapped, "it was you and Andromeda that went against the values of our family.  You're the ones that shamed us."

"Killing innocent people because they're were born of lesser blood is wrong and you know it."  Bellanne said, "You couldn't even stop there, you went after pure bloods too just to prove that you weren't small."

"The Longbottoms."  Bellatrix smirked at the memory.

"Now a little pure blood wizard will never know what wonderful people his parents were."  Bellanne said, speaking of Neville, "He'll never what lengths they went through to make sure he could live in a world safe of people like you."  Bellanne spit in her sister's face, "Garbage."

"You will pay, tonight, for all the shame you've brought to our family.  Betraying our cause, marrying a Lycan, and bearing his child!"  Bellatrix growled as she pointed her wand at her, "Crucio!"  She incanted as she shot a Cruciatus Curse at her sister.  

"Please,"  Bellanne said as she waved her wand in a circle and created a shield blocking her curse, "I told you wasn't afraid of you anymore."  Suddenly screams filled the air.

"Uh oh,"  Bellatrix smirked, "Sounds like someone mutt child is in danger."

"Cordelia?"  Bellanne whispered in shock, "What are you doing to her?!"  Bellanne growled viciously.

"I can honestly say, I had nothing to do with this."  Bellatrix laughed, "But I'm not going to miss it for anything.  Hope you can get to her in time."  With that she apparated out sight leaving Bellanne wondering how she was going to get to her daughter.  Three tunnels appeared in front of her, giving her a decision to make.  She heard her daughter scream again and she took off running down the middle corridor.

"CORDELIA!" Bellanne screamed, "CORDELIA!"  Bellanne ran through tunnel and came out into a large open area to see a huge black dragon floating down below, "OH SHIT!" Bellanne shrieked as she stopped in her tracks and slipped onto the ground, 'That must be the dragon Lucius escaped on.' She thought.  She watched as the dragon took a deep breath in and again expelled a breath full of fire into the air.  She looked down below to see Cordelia and Pansy holding on to each other in absolute terror, "Pansy?"  Bellanne looked up to see Remus enter the cave with the same reaction she had.  Bellanne waved to Remus to signal that she too was there.  They looked at each other, up in arms as to what to do.  Just then the two watched as the dragon landed in front of the two girls.

"CORDELIA!"  Remus yelled, "CORDELIA!"

"DAD!" she yelled back, "HELP US!"  Just then a flash of red light hit the dragon in the face.  The beast again took into the air and growled viscously. 

"Come and get it you ugly piece of crap!" Bellanne yelled at it.

"BELLANNE, Are you crazy!?" Remus yelled.

"YES!" She yelled, "GET THEM!" Bellanne moved further down the open cavern, hitting the beast with the same red light again.  The dragon moved away from the two girls and towards Bellanne.  As the dragon moved, its tail hit the side of the ledge next to them and sent huge boulders crashing to the ground.  Cordelia tried to shield herself from the falling rocks that were taking away parts of the ledge. Suddenly a much larger rock fell from above.

"PANSY!  LOOK OUT!" Remus yelled, but she wasn't quick enough.  The boulder landed next to Pansy taking out her half of the ledge and causing her to fall from the ledge.

"NO!" Cordelia screamed. That was it; Remus couldn't wait any longer.  He kicked off from his broom and shot down the ravine quick as lightening.  Hearing his daughters cries of fear, forced him to move faster if he had any hope of catching Pansy.  Finally he caught sight of her blond hair, moving quicker to catch up with her; he finally wrapped an arm around her waist and stopped her from falling.

"OH GOD, OH GOD!" She shrieked.

"It's ok, I got you." Remus told her as they began to fly back up wards.

            Meanwhile, Bellanne was still egging the dragon on in her attempt to keep the dragon away from the others.  Suddenly the cave seemed to be engulfed in the sounds of a Violin playing a soft melody.  The dragon lowered herself into the darkness and out of site.   All four were confused until Pansy looked up to see Goyle creating the music with his wand.

"Goyle!" Pansy yelled.  Goyle looked down at Pansy and Cordelia with a look of relief that they were alive.

"Pansy, catch my broom." Goyle yelled as he lifted up his broom, still waving his wand to keep the music up.  He threw his broom down to Pansy.  

"Dad?"  Cordelia started, Remus's heart melted in hearing her call him that again, "I'm sorry." 

"It's ok, Angel." Remus told her and he bent down to pick her up.  Remus mounted his broom with his daughter and the three of them flew up to where Goyle was still creating the music.

"You going to leave me over here Lycan?"  Bellanne yelled to Remus with a smile on her face.  Setting his daughter down, Remus rolled his eyes and flew to his wife, "I'm so glad to see you."  She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing here?"  Remus asked her as they touched down in front of the other three.

"Draco once told me about this." Goyle revealed.

"How did you know we were here?" Pansy asked.

"Everyone saw the window in your room and I put two and two together." Goyle said, "I just took a guess that Cordelia would go to the Malfoys."

"I wasn't though, I don't know where we are."  Cordelia revealed.

"Look, we can discuss this later." Remus smiled, "We still have to get out of here, and if Greg stops playing that music that dragon is going to come back."

"Expelliarmus!"  three flashes of golden light came crashing into them.  One hitting Goyle, one hitting Remus and one hitting Bellanne.

"Gregory Goyle, I expected better of you." Lucius Malfoy scolded from across the cave.  Goyle stood up and faced Lucius.  

"Foolish to think I'd just let you waltz out of here, knowing what you know." Narcissa scowled.

"Oh please, Narcissa, you people are nothing." Bellanne said as she stood up, "ACCIO WAND!"  With that her wand flew back into her hand.

"Accio Wands!"  Remus followed in suit regaining his wand and Goyle's.  He handed Goyle his wand and turned his attention to Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Well, it is good to see you again Remus."  Bellatrix teased, "I'm sure your friend is lonely beyond that veil.  Want to join him?"

"You take that back!" Cordelia demanded.

"Cordelia be quiet." Bellanne insisted, "You three get out of here."  

"Yes, Mam."  Goyle replied as he picked up Cordelia and the three began to back away.

"Where do you think you're going?"  Bellatrix said as she waved her wand around moving the rocks to block their exit.

"They're just children, Bellatrix," Remus yelled, "Let them leave."

"They're just witnesses." Narcissa replied.

"Greg, your father will be both disappointed and disheartened to know that not only did you help people who are against our cause, but died doing it." Lucius shook his head, "How many times have I let you in my home, given you the food off our table and this is how you thank us?"

"I'm sorry sir, sometime you have to do the wrong thing to get what you want." Goyle replied as he fixed his grip on Cordelia.

"Well, genius?" Bellanne whispered to Remus, "How do you plan on us getting out of this one?"

"Why am I always the genius?" 

"I don't think this is the time to argue." Bellanne told him, "You're the genius now because I'm at a loss for what to do."

"What is it that they're discussing over there?" Narcissa said loudly, "Perhaps trying to figure out how to get of here."

"Well let's give them something to work for." Bellatrix said with the devilish smirk.  Lucius raised his wand and released a flash of yellow light into the cave.  Once the light cleared, three black dragons rose out of the darkness positioned themselves in front of Lucius.

"Bell, where is your broom?" Remus said to her.

"I don't have it."  She replied.

"Try summoning one."  He said to her.

"What good is it going to do now?" 

"Just do it." Remus firmly told her.  Bellanne sighed and raised her hand up.

"ACCIO BROOM!"  Bellanne yelled. Suddenly the dragons turned from the position and flew towards them, "It's not working."  
  


"Do it again," Remus said as he turned towards the rock wall.  Remus got out his wand and aimed it at the wall.

"ACCIO BROOM!"  Bellanne yelled again.  She turned to tell Remus that it still wasn't working and watched and he threw a powerful blasting charm at the rock wall.  Unfortunately only a small portion of the wall was taken out.  Bellanne ran up to him to help with the blasting charms.

"Get a BROOM!" he growled out at her, "I'll deal with this."

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" She yelled at him.  She turned back to see one of the dragons land before them.  The three children quickly rushed against the rock wall that Remus was trying to do way with, "ACCIO BROOM!!" Bellanne screamed once more.  Suddenly as if out of nowhere a broom came shooting out of one of the tunnels.  As the broom flew towards her, the handle wailed Bellatrix on the back of the head knocking her down.  

"IMPEDIMENTA!"  Pansy stepped up next to Bellanne, and pointed her wand at one of the dragons.  A sudden blast from behind them let Bellanne know that Remus had blasted his way through the rock wall.  She threw Remus her Broom which he gave to Cordelia to use.

"Remus get them out of here."  Bellanne said as she threw a binding charm at one of the dragons.  A series of chain links burst from her wand and wrapped themselves around the wings, legs and mouth of one of the dragons.  Suddenly as the chains stopped flowing from her wand a shackle appeared on her wrist attaching herself to the chains that bound the dragon.

"Enjoy the ride, Sister." Narcissa yelled as the dragon flung itself about trying to break free of the chains.  Suddenly, the wings of the dragon were free of the bonds and it took to the sky, dragging Bellanne like a rag doll.

"REMUS!"  Bellanne screamed for her life as the beast flew around the cave in a frenzy, "Help me."  Remus came running back into the cave and saw Bellanne being flung around by the dragon.

"CALL HIM OFF, MALFOY!" Remus screamed at the laughing Death Eater.

"Oh come on, now werewolf, you don't find this funny." Bellatrix laughed.

"Not in the least." Remus replied as he threw a banish charm at Bellatrix which knocked her back quite a bit.

"Well as fun as this has been," Narcissa laughed, "I'm afraid we're going to leave you to deal with this."

"Good bye, Remus." Lucius laughed, "Tell Sirius I said hello."  With that all three of them apparated out of sight.  Remus then turned his attention to the dragon flying around the cave and his screaming wife.  Remus tried throwing some immobilizing charms but none hit the beast.

"REMUS, HELP ME!" Bellanne screamed again.  All of a sudden the beast changed its tactic and flew towards the top of cave.

"BELLANNE!!"  Remus screamed in terror as he watched the dragon burst through the top of the cave, dragging Bellanne through the rubble with it.  He ran back through the direction he came in, "No, I will not let it happen like this!" He growled to himself


	14. Chapter 14

Bellanne was trying to pull herself to her feet on the top of the mountain.  The snow was blowing wildly around her.  She grabbed her side, realizing a large open wound was bleeding heavily.  She raised her other hand and discovered the shackle to the dragon had been broken.  She weakly turned around and saw the beast growling and breathing a bit of smoke from its nose.  She shivered as she looked at her side again and noticed that blood was beginning to freeze to her hands.

"Remus," She barely muttered out, "help me."  She weakly held up her wand as her eyes began to flutter, "Petrificus Totalus." Her wand glowed a bit, but nothing more than that happened.  She dropped to her knees in front of the beast, "You win."  The beast rose up into the air and appeared to take a deep breath in.  Bellanne's breathing quickened as she waiting for her body to burn.  As the beast exhaled, a purple flash of light took over the flames causing them to cool down to a light breeze.  Bellanne's eyes fluttered more until they closed and she fell on her face in front of the beast.

"BELLANNE!" Remus screamed as he flew towards her.  He shot down to her like a bullet and jumped off his broom, "Wake up!" He screamed as he pulled her into his arms, "Wake up, Damn it!"  The dragon lifted itself into the air again and appeared to take a deep breath in, "I can't get us out of here without you awake!"  Remus pointed his wand at the dragon, creating a shield around he and Bellanne as the dragon expelled his inferno around them, "BELLANNE!!"

"I can't…"  She whispered, "I can't..."

"Keep whispering, something, sing a song, something!" He screamed in utter panic as he watched the movements of the dragon.  He pulled Bellanne closer to him and into his arms.  He slowly stood up as her head hung over his arms.

"however far away, I will always love you…" Bellanne sang in a mumbled voice, "however long I stay, I will always love you, whatever words I say; you know I'll always love you."  
  


"Don't say that." Remus said as he smiled down at her, "you're not leaving me that easy."  And in a snap they apparated out of sight and out of the cold.

            Cordelia, Pansy and Goyle landed on the school grounds.  Goyle was still carrying Cordelia with her broken leg, but they remained silent as they faced Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.  Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall looked relieved that they were alright, but Snape on the other hand looked furious.

"What where you thinking?" He snapped at all three of them, "I would have expected better of my own house." He looked at Pansy, "Destroying school property," He looked at Goyle and Cordelia, "Leaving school grounds without permission."

"In all due respect, sir," Cordelia said to Snape, "I'm responsible for their actions.  Without them I'd be dead."

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape yelled at them, "I don't even know what to do with you three…"

"Severus," Dumbledore finally stepped in, "I believe these three have had enough for one night.  Gregory, if you would take Cordelia to Madam Pomfrey, she'll have you back on your feet in no time."  Goyle nodded and left for the hospital wing.  Pansy still stood in front of her professors.  She didn't know whether to move or run.

"Get to your dorm," Snape hissed at her, "and be in my office tomorrow morning after breakfast."  Pansy nodded and began to walk towards her house, "Tell Goyle and Cordelia to be there as well."  Pansy heard him, but chose not to acknowledge.

"Do not be too harsh with them, Severus." Dumbledore told him, "They did leave with the best of intentions."

"With all due respect, Professor," Severus said, "They are not like Potters group, so I will not be cutting them any slack.  They are my responsibility."  Dumbledore simply nodded at him as he stalked off.

            Goyle walked into the Slytherin common room and found Pansy resting her head on the arm of the couch watching the fire roar in front of her.  He took a seat next to her and sighed loudly.  Pansy sat up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"You know, Greg," Pansy started using his first name for the first time, "I used to think that you couldn't think for yourself, with Draco ordering you around daily.  But tonight, I learned something, you can think for yourself and you know right from wrong."

"Please," Goyle laughed, "you make me sound like a Gryffindor."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." She laughed back as she moved closer to him, "How's Cordelia?"  
  


"Madam Pomfrey said that she'll be back tomorrow."  Goyle told her as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's good," Pansy said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but, I hope Professor Lupin and Cordelia's mom are ok."

"She took a big risk trying to get us out." Goyle said as he licked his thumb and wiped some blood from Pansy's forehead, "We owe her thanks."

"Yea."  Pansy smiled with a sigh, "Cordelia told me that her parents had been together since her father was in his 7th year here.  Can you imagine being with someone that long and still loving them?"  Goyle smiled as he took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Yes." 

            Remus found himself, two days later, sitting in a chair next to his wife, whom now laid unconscious in St. Mungo's.  The doctors had repaired the wound on her side, but didn't know how long she'd be out for because of her blood loss.  Remus vowed he wouldn't leave her side, not now, not ever again.  He held her hand tightly in his own.

"You know, I've spent so much time worrying about injuring you when I transform that I never realized how much time of our life together has been wasted." Remus whispered to her, "I'm sitting here thinking about what I would do if you never woke up, and I just don't know what I would do.  I don't know what I do if I ever lost you; I can't even imagine it.  You and Cordelia are all I have left in this world, I need you."  Tears began to well in his eyes as he spoke to her, "You always wanted this picture perfect life for us, you always dreamed it; the white picket fence, the dog, the whole deal, but I could never give that to you.  But, what you never knew is that I dream of that life for our family too.  But I was so scared of killing you and our daughter that I ran from it.  Well I'm not running anymore, I'm staying right here and we'll deal with it together…"

"forever." Bellanne whispered as she weakly opened her eyes.  Remus looked at her with tears running down his cheeks.  Bellanne weakly lifted her hand up and tried to wipe the tears off his face, "Don't cry, Love."

"How can I not?" Remus said, "I'm going to get a doctor." Bellanne nodded as she watched her husband walk out the door.  Almost instantly, Severus Snape came slithering in.

"I do not have the energy to deal with you." She mumbled to him as her eyes felt heavy.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to rip into you like I did your daughter and her friends."  Snape said, "I'm just wanted to inform you that I chose to not expel your child."

"Good to know." She mumbled.

"Alastor, since he's still not talking to you, wanted to know what you found out about Malfoy mansion."  Snape smirked.  Bellanne huffed a little laugh.

"Tell him muggle borns and half breeds have a lot to worry about."  She weakly replied, "About 20 rooms full of fun stuff, you name it, he's got it."

Good to know." Snape said as Remus returned with a doctor.

"Bell, this is Dr. Stantos."  Remus told her, "He's been monitoring you since you arrived."

"Your husband told me that you had beautiful eyes," The wizard said in his thick Spanish accent, "he was right."  Bellanne blushed as she looked at her husband.  The doctor shined a light in her eyes and checked her pulse, "Well, I think that you should be able to go home by tomorrow.  With Christmas around the corner, I think that you staying any longer would put you behind."  Bellanne nodded, "Get some rest, and we'll bring you something to eat." With that the doctor walked out of the door.

"Well," Severus said, "I just came to check on your status for Cordelia, if you'll excuse me, I have a new semester to prepare for."  With that the head of Slytherin house walked from the room.  Bellanne looked at her husband and yawned.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Remus said as he sat back in his chair, "We could both use a nap."  Bellanne nodded as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

            Christmas was nearly two days away now, student were bustling about the school, packing for their trip home, talking about where they were going.  Cordelia was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking with Hermione and Harry about spending the holiday at Grimmauld Place.  Harry had no objections and Hermione had just received word that her parents indeed wanted to return to France for the holiday.

"Absolutely," Hermione snapped as she wrote a reply on the back of her letter, "There is no way I'm going to France for another year."  Harry laughed as she sent her owl off with her reply to her parents.

"It's going to be a blast." Cordelia said.

"I'm glad to see that you're not angry with your parents anymore." Ron said, "It was scary there for a while."

"Well, Dad sent an owl saying we were going to have long talk while I was home."  Cordelia said, "But I feel like I over reacted to the whole thing."

"I think you did react bad," Hermione said, "but we can only imagine what was going on in your head."

"I don't even remember."  Cordelia said.  She looked over to see Pansy and Goyle walk into the great hall, hand in hand, "I gotta go, this is going to be interesting."  Hermione laughed because after all Cordelia to them, Hermione was on Pansy and Goyle's side for the first time ever.  Cordelia walked up to her friends and walked with them over to their houses table.  The three sat down in silence and grabbed a plate of breakfast.

"It's good to see you're better."  Goyle said making idle conversation, "Madam Pomfrey can work wonders."

"It didn't hurt to bad."  Cordelia smiled.

"So what are your plans for break?"  Pansy asked Cordelia as Draco stalked into the hall and up to the three eating breakfast.

"Hermione and Harry are coming to stay with me."  Cordelia replied.

"Oh how nice, you can have a Merry Christmas with Potty and his group of do-gooders."  Draco spat at her.

"Sit down, Draco," Cordelia spat back, "and shut up for once."

"What was that?"  Draco snapped back, offended that someone stood up to him. 

"I believe she told you to sit down and shut up."  Pansy told him as she ate her breakfast, "Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

"I can't believe you Pansy, three months around her," He pointed at Cordelia, "and you're already acting like a Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't go that far," Pansy smirked, "your father is going back to Azkaban, so he won't be able to pull strings for me any more, ergo, I don't need you anymore." 

"Oh," Draco said noticing that she was holding Goyle's hand, "and he can give you the connections you need."

"Maybe not, but I certainly don't need you."  Pansy said.

"I had an epiphany last night, Draco," Goyle stood up, it was now apparent that Goyle was much larger, in every way, than Draco was, "and in this redirection of my life I do not find myself as your body guard or insult bag.  My father may still be your father's lap dog, but I will not allow myself to follow in those foot steps."

"Is that so?"  Draco spat at him, "and you?"  He looked at Pansy.

"I've already said my piece."  Pansy laughed.

"Sit down, Malfoy."  Goyle growled at him, "And don't worry, you'll always have Crabbe."  Draco huffed at both of them but laid his eyes longer on Pansy.

"Tramp."  Draco spat out.  Cordelia and Pansy stifled a laugh as Goyle picked up the runt by his shirt collar and walked him down to the other end of the table and tossed him into a seat at the table.  Then pushed his face into a bowl of cranberry dressing.

"Think about that next time you think about talking about Pansy."  Goyle growled at him as he turned to walk back to his seat.  Cordelia looked over to the Gryffindor table to see most of them laughing hysterically.

"Why the cranberry dressing?"  Pansy asked him as she giggled.

"He hates cranberries."  He revealed.  Pansy sniggered even harder onto Goyle's shoulder as Draco walked out of the Great Hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:  Sorry about the wait guys,  life has been hectic.  This is the last chapter and there may be a sequel, but at this moment, I don't think I could tell you yea or nea.  I hope you enjoyed reading this.  Look for some more of my stuff soon.

****************************************************************************************************

            It was late on Christmas; Bellanne was walking around the house cleaning up a bit before bed.  Cordelia and Hermione had gone to bed, while Harry decided to spend the night at the Weasley's.  It was quiet in the house and the peacefulness soothed her.  She smiled at Remus as he walked down the stairs in a pair of flannel pants with a large envelope in his hand.  He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have one last gift for you."  Remus said handing her the envelope.

"Remus, you spent way too much money," Bellanne said, "Money we don't have."

"This is really a gift for all of us, you, me and Cordelia."  Remus said to her as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch.  Bellanne kissed his neck sweetly as he sat down on the couch with her in his arms, "Open it."  Bellanne opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of an old two-story building.

"What is this?"  She asked.

"This is a building in Muggle London."  Remus said, "It used to a dumpy restaurant, but it went out of business."

"What are we going to do with this?"  Bellanne asked in confusion.

"I was thinking we could open up a restaurant, together."  Remus smiled at her.

"Remus, we don't have money for this."  Bellanne sighed, "We can barely afford to send Cordelia to school."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

"Did you find a magic hole of money some where?"  Bellanne asked in confusion, "Because last I checked, we were near broke."

"Let's just say I came into some money and I paid off some of our debts, put some away and used the rest on this."

"Remus?"  Bellanne said, "What did you do?"

"Bell; there is no law that says a werewolf can't own a business."  Remus said, "And even still, I put it all in your name so you're the business owner, in case a law is passed."

"What did you do?"  Bellanne asked again.

"I gave the ministry information that lead to the recapture of Lucius and Bellatrix."  Remus finally admitted, "For my help, I received a hefty reward."

"What about Narcissa?"  Bellanne asked, "She didn't go to Azkaban did she?"

"What does it matter?"  
  


"She has a son, Remus," Bellanne sighed.

"No, she wasn't taken to Azkaban," Remus replied.  Bellanne was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"A restaurant?"  Bellanne smiled.

"Yep, but here's the best part."  Remus smiled at her.

"What this gets better?"

"Absolutely," Remus said as he tightened his grip on her, "The upper level is a five bedroom apartment."

"Five bedrooms?"  Bellanne whispered in shock, "What are we going to do with 5 bedrooms!"

"Well, I figured one could be for Harry when he comes to stay with us after his sabbatical at his aunts."  Remus admitted.

"Harry?"

"And obviously, one is Cordelia's."

"And the other two?"

"Guest rooms for who ever needs them."  Remus told her, "Bell, Sirius made me promise that if any thing ever happened to him I would look after Harry."

"I don't intend on letting you break that."  Bellanne reassured him, "Does any one know about this?"

"Everyone knows about this."  Remus laughed.  Bellanne laughed with him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid a loving kiss on his lips.  Just then, Cordelia burst out of her room and ran down the hall with a black owl in her arms.

"Cordelia, what are you still doing up?"  Bellanne asked, "Whose owl is that?"

"This is Pansy's owl."  Cordelia said, "She sent him to me with a letter."

"What's wrong?"  Remus asked, for he could see the worry in his daughter's eyes.

"Pansy's parents, they kicked her out of the house and cut her off from them completely."  Cordelia said, "She said she's staying with Goyle for the moment, but she doesn't know how long that's going to last because his father is still loyal to the Malfoy's."  Bellanne sighed and looked at Remus.

"Cordelia," Remus started, "I know how you feel about Pansy, but we can't have her stay here, with this place being what it is."

"Dad, what can we do?"  Cordelia said as she sat next to him and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"We can't know for sure if her loyalties are with Voldemort's followers or not."  Bellanne said, "And for sure, we can't have Goyle here."

"Pansy said that Greg's dad is mad at him about the whole deal with the dragon, but that he's sure his dad won't disown him like Pansy's parents did."

"Why would her parents do such a thing?"  Bellanne asked.

"Because she told Draco that since his dad is known Voldemort follower, she didn't feel the need to suck up to him for status."  Cordelia said nonchalantly.  Remus and Bellanne raised their eyebrows and looked at each other in shock.

"Angel, send her a letter and tell her to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron the day after tomorrow and we'll talk with her then."  Remus smiled at her, "We'll work something out."  He looked to Bellanne, "I'll go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and see what he suggests."

"REALLY!"  Cordelia squealed as she threw her arms around her father's neck, "Oh thank you!"

            Two days later, Bellanne and Remus walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around at the tables and booths in search of Pansy Parkinson.  There was no sign of the Slytherin girl or Goyle for that matter.  Remus walked further into the restaurant, when he finally caught sight of her hiding in a corner with her cloak hood pulled up over her head.  Remus nodded to Bellanne in the direction of the booth and the two of them walked over.

"Pansy?"  Remus questioned lightly as he walked up to the booth.  The girl peered out from her hood and looked at them with a slight smile.

"Hi," she meekly replied as the two took a seat, "Where's Cordelia?"

"She's outside with Hermione."  Bellanne replied as Pansy swallowed hard.

"So, we heard your parents have disapproved of your epiphany."  Remus started, Pansy nodded.

"They gave me no money, a bag full of clothes and sent me on my merry way."  Pansy sighed, "They said if I ever came back again, they'd kill me."  Bellanne frowned at her words.

"What about your education?"  Remus asked, "Are you able to finish that?"

"My parents paid for all seven years of Hogwarts up front."  Pansy said.

"And they can't take it back."  Bellanne laughed.

"So, at least you can finish there."  Remus said, "Because that's most important right now, whether you see it that way or not, your school is most important."  Pansy nodded.

"The big issue right now, is where you're going to stay during holiday."  Bellanne said, "and with your background and your beliefs, I'm concerned about bringing you into my family's home."

"They were never my beliefs."  Pansy said sincerely.

"Enlighten us." Remus said.

"My whole life, my parents raised me to follow in their foot steps."  Pansy said, "I was to finish school, marry into a rich, full-blood family, and bare heirs to the fortune."

"I want to believe you Pansy, I really do."  Bellanne said reaching into her pocket, "But, you're going to have to drink this for us to know for sure."  She placed a tiny vile on the table in front of Pansy, "We have too much at stake to just let you in."

"I understand."  Pansy said a she popped the cork off the vile, "bottoms up." She smiled a she drank the liquid.

            An hour or two passed while Remus and Bellanne grilled the young girl with questions about trust.  The potion eventually wore off and Pansy looked at the two with hopeful eyes.

"Well, did you get what you needed?"  Pansy asked.  Remus stood up from his seat and took Bellanne's hand.

"Give us a few minutes to discuss things and we'll be back."  Remus said as he helped Bellanne to her feet.  The two left the restaurant and almost instantly, Cordelia came running in with Hermione dragging her feet behind her.  Cordelia took a seat next to Pansy and gave her a huge hug.

"Pansy, how are you?"  Cordelia asked her friend as Hermione sat down.

"I've been better," she said as drank the water in front of her.

"I can't believe your parents would just kick you out like that," Cordelia huffed, "What kind of mother would agree to that?"

"I was just their ticket to money."  Pansy sighed as she looked away from them.

"So what are you going to do now?"  Hermione asked.

"I don't know.  Maybe after school, I'll travel a bit.  I have a little bit of money to access from my vault."  Pansy smirked, "See where I end up."  Just then Remus walked back in, without Bellanne.

"Daddy,"  Cordelia asked.

"Here's the deal, Pansy."  Remus said, "You'll be staying with us, on holidays."  Cordelia's eyes lit up, "But, Professor Dumbledore is going to have to do something about things you may see or hear.  At least for a short while."

"Oh thank you!"  Pansy smiled with relief. 

"These are trying times."  Bellanne said as she walked up to her husband and took his hand, "We have to stick together if we want to make it through this."  Remus looked down at his wife with a sweet smile.

"They are the ties that bind."  Remus told her as he kissed her sweetly.

****************************************************************************************************

ok, that's it for now.  I may do a sequel, but not at the moment.  Sorry I took so long, school's been a bitch.  But I hope you liked this.  I have a new one coming out soon.  It's not a sequel to this, but take a look. 


End file.
